Optimus Prime in SAO
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: What if Optimus was in SAO?
1. Chapter 1

Optimus walked around inside of his giant home, appreciative of his friends building this place for him. He has been getting into VRMMORPG's thanks to Ophelia and some of the others. He got the new game Sword art online also thanks to Ophelia for getting it for him. He sat on his bed and put on this thing that was called the "Nervegear" Which was able to connect the user's brain and send them into a game. Optimus put on his jumbo sized Nervegear and laid down on his bed. "Link start." Optimus said. After a minute or so Optimus was in front of an open gate. He looked around him and saw trees and some birds. he looked down to see human hands, not his own. "Must be Default." Optimus said to himself. He walked around to see some animals and some people enjoying themselves. "Hey bro!" A man with red hair called, looking at Optimus. "Yes?" Optimus asked. "Hey man what's going on? Name's Klein." Klein said, offering his hand to Optimus. "My name is Optimus. Optimus Prime." Optimus said. "Huh that's a strange name. But I guess it's just your user name and not your real one? And man your voice is deep! Like one of those million dollar voices." Klein said. "Umm-" "But hey before I forget, I'm kinda needing help with this game. Can you teach me?" Klein asked. "I'm new to this game why don't we try to learn it ourselves." Optimus suggested. "SWEET! SAO here comes Klein!" Klein cheered. Optimus just smiled and followed Klein.

After an hour or so, Klein and Optimus have gotten the gist on how to use their weapons and their sword skills, thanks to some beta-tester lady that just happened to be there at the time. "Whoo! Man Didn't think it would be so easy!" Klein said, stretching his arms. "Indeed." Optimus said, sheathing his sword. "Alright well I got to go to work I'll see ya." Klein said, swiping his right hand to open the menu. "Goodbye friend." Optimus said. Klein was searching through but could not find the "log out" button. "Huh, I can't find the log out button." Klein said. Optimus then swiped his right hand and tried to find it as well, but he could not find it either. "Hmm... strange. It seems I cannot find it either." Optimus said. Then a loud bell rang and transported all the players back at the center of the city. "What the hell?!" A male player shouted looking around himself. Then other players started to wonder what was going on, including Optimus. "What is going on?" Klein asked. "Your guess is as good as mine, Klein." Optimus said. Then a large man in his red hooded clothes stood over the players, showing no sign of face. "Hello, I am Akihiko Kayaba. The creator of Sword art online or for short SAO. You are all wondering why you are all here? You may also be wondering on where the Log out button is? Well, for the first question, I have brought you here to let you know of what is about to happen which leads me to answer question two. You see I made it where the Log out button doesn't exist, meaning that you cannot leave simply logging out. You must defeat all the floors and their bosses. If someone tries to remove the Nervegear on your heads, your brains will fry due to the transmitters in the Nervegear. The only way for you all to leave is to defeat all the bosses on all floors of the game including the final boss." Kayaba said, making people shriek and get on their knees and cry. "Oh don't worry, I have already informed the outside world of this, although... some didn't listen." Kayaba said, showing of some people and their heads smoking and some burning due to their friends and families taking off their Nervegears. "By the Allspark." Optimus muttered, his eyes widening. "You can't believe this garbage can you Optimus?" Klein asked. "I do. There are transmitters inside the Nervegears work like microwaves, if the safety has been disabled, it could very likely destroy your brain." Optimus said. "Can't the power be turned off?" Klein asked. "It would not work. The Nervegear has an internal battery inside." Optimus informed. "Wh-what? Grrrgh! This is crazy! It's outrageous! Those pictures, they have to be fake!" Klein shouted. "Why would he show us those pictures and lie about it when he has already removed the log out button?" Optimus asked, making Klein more and more afraid.

"Furthermore, I have removed the Revival system within the game, meaning that if you die here, you die in real life. Oh and before I forget, I have all left you a gift in your inventories." Kayaba said. As he said that, all players looked in their inventories to see that he did leave something there. The players including Optimus clicked onto the item and a white light flashed all around the players. As the white light was gone, the players all saw their normal appearance including Optimus. "Wh-what the I'm in my actual appearance?" One female player wondered, since she chose to be a male character. "What the hell is that thing?!" One male player shouted, pointing at Optimus. all the other Players were staring at him, even Klein. "Huh, I guess that was your real name considering what you actually look like?" Klein wondered. "You are correct." Optimus said. Klein started laughing nervously. "Sorry bout that." Klein said, scratching the back of his head. "No harm done friend." Optimus said. Klein then noticed that Optimus was looking at himself. "Something wrong?" Klein asked. "Yes. This is not my exact height." Optimus said. He then received a message from the company of SAO, Argus. "_Dear user, Optimus prime, we cannot put in your actual height due to some difficulties. The highest that we are able to put you in is 7'5''. Have a nice day. -Argus CEO." _ "I see." Optimus said. "Well how tall are you in the real world?" Klein asked. "28 feet tall." Optimus said. "Seriously?! Damn dude and I thought my mom was tall." Klein said. Optimus was then walking off outside of the city. "Hey Optimus!" Klein called, running towards him. "Yes?" Optimus asked. "Hey, where you goin' man? Wanna rally up with me and my friends? We'd be happy to have ya?" Klein offered. Optimus then looked at his health bar and under it he saw that he was level one with 250 health. "Thank you, but I would only be putting you all in danger. But do not worry we will meet again, Klein." Optimus said, walking away. "All right then. See ya Optimus!" Klein said, running the other way. "Oh yeah and Optimus," Klein called again, making Optimus turn around. "You look severly cooler than your human avatar! I don't know what you are, but you look badass!" Klein said. Optimus smiled and nodded at his new friend. "Same to you my friend." Optimus said, running towards the outside gate seeing his starter sword sheathe out of his arm, like his actual blades in real life. 'I will not this world defeat me!' Optimus thought. He then saw a wolf and charged at the wolf with a blue light covering his blade and lunged at the wolf. "HAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus shouted. 'I **shall **survive!' Optimus thought.

AN: This is my new story that I am working on but do not fret I will still work on A smile as bright as the suns. I'm just taking a break from it. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 I shall be making it as the real SAO, I'm just going to reword some stuff and some other things. Please review it and I will see you... in the next chapter! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Since the game began, a whole month has passed and 2000 players have died so far. Optimus is still trying to find where the first floor boss is. Not even the other players have been able to find the boss room. Until today, Optimus was informed by a small group of players that other players including themselves are about to join a meeting on where to find the first boss and figure out on how to defeat it. Optimus followed the small group to find a small army right in front of him. He knew that this was the place.

After a bit, the army walked over to a small area with a door right in front of them. The army including Optimus, sat down and saw that a man with blue hair stood in front of them and clapped his hands a few times. "Ok people, let's get this meeting started!" The man said. Everyone focused their eyes on this man. "So anyway, I wanna thank you all for coming. Good to see you, my name is Diabel. Anyway here's the deal, our party has located the boss at the top of the tower today." Diabel said, making some people talking amongst themselves. "First, we must defeat this boss and make it to floor two. The next step is, we must inform other players that it is possible to defeat this game. The fact is, is that we are the most capable group of possibly defeating this boss. We must form parties so that we are able to beat this boss. We cannot let a single one of you go in as just a solo, so please go find some people." Diabel said. Optimus noticed that parties were already being formed, but there was a girl in hooded clothes not showing her face. Optimus walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Hello. I suppose you were left out as well?" Optimus asked. "No. I was never asked nor needing to ask." The woman said. "So you are alone as well, do you mind wanting to make an alliance together?" Optimus asked. The woman turned her head slightly towards Optimus, but didn't say anything. "As you heard, Diabel suggested that we form parties. It will only have to be in this boss fight if you wish." Optimus offered. The woman silently nodded her head. Optimus swiped his right hand and made an invitation for the woman. She accepted the invitation to which Optimus could see the woman's name, it read 'Maren' on it.

"Well it seems everyone is in a party now, well let's get to-" "Hold up!" A man called standing on the top of the stairs. He ran down and jumped in the air and stood next to Diabel. The man had Spiky cactus styled brown hair who had a bit of a Kansai accent. "Alright listen up! My name is Kibaou and I wanna say something before we do this thing! Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000 players that have died in the past month!" Kiboau shouted. "I'm guessing you are referring to the beta-testers?" Diabel asked. "Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, the beta-testers ditched us beginners, and then disappeared. They took all of the good hunting spots, and the easy quests for themselves, so that they can get stronger. And they ignored the rest of us! I'm sure that someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all their items and the money that they have been hoarding! Otherwise we can't trust them!" Kiboau said. People were looking around besides Optimus and Maren. "May I say something?" Another man asked, standing up. "My name is Agil. Kiboau you say that beta-testers should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation right?" Agil asked. "C-correct." Kiboau said, stuttering a bit. "You got this guidebook didn't you? It was free at the item's store." Agil said. "Yeah, I did." Kiboau said. "This guidebook is from beta-testers. Listen everyone, everybody has access to this guidebook, but players still died. I thought the topic of this discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths and how that can help us defeat the boss." Agil said. Kiboau then shut his mouth and sat back down on the steps.

"Alright, I am sure that we can resume without interruption? The latest edition of that guidebook was just issued, and it contains information on the boss. It says here, that it's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an Axe and a Buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack patterns change as well. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. XP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And anyone who receives an item can keep it. Any objections?" Diabel asked. There weren't any. "Okay, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you then!" Diabel said. "Illfang." Optimus said to himself.

Later that day, Optimus saw that Maren was sitting on a wooden bench eating some bread. "May I sit here?" Optimus asked. Maren nodded her head. He sat down and pulled out some bread as well. He has been quite amazed on how human food tastes since he can't in real life, the only thing he could consume is Energon cubes. "Mmm." Optimus said, taking a bite out of the bread. "Do you think it's that good?" Maren asked. "Yes. But I have this item that says it's tasty on bread." Optimus said, swiping his hand and spawning a bottle. "Would you like some, it's called 'cream'?" Optimus asked, pouring some of the cream on his bread. Maren nodded once more. Optimus handed Maren the bottle and she poured some on her bread. Optimus took a bite and he closed his eyes, truly appreciating the food that he was eating, even if it was in a game. Maren took a bite as well but made no reaction. "Thank you, but I did not come here to eat good food." Maren said. Optimus stopped from taking another bite and looked at Maren. "Then why are you here then?" Optimus asked. "To still be myself. I'd rather be myself until the end then rot in then at the inn in the first town. Even if I was killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game. No matter what happens." Maren said. "Then use that determination to get yourself out of this game. I do not know what path you may take, but I do not want you to die. Not here. Understood?" Optimus asked. Maren looked at him and slowly nodded her head, making Optimus smile.

Later that day, at the front gate of the boss

"Listen up everybody I only have one thing to say, let's win!" Diabel shouted. The boss door was opened and a giant monster appeared, with a giant axe and a shield. With him were three sentinels next to him. "Commence attack! Squad A and Squad C switch!" Diabel ordered. Both squads managed to switch out perfectly. "Here it comes Squad B, block! Squad C, keep on guarding and prepare to switch. Now! Switch, draw, and prepare to attack!" Diabel shouted. Everything seemed to go as planned. "Squads D,E, and F, keep those sentinels off us!" Diabel ordered. "Roger! RAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus shouted, slashing down on a Sentinel, taking off a lot of health on the Sentinel and knocking him back. Maren passed Optimus and pulls out her blade, attacking it with fast attacks. 'She is very skilled. I cannot see her blade.' Optimus thought. Maren kills the Sentinel without trouble. "Good work." Optimus said. The boss then drops his weapon and shield. "Looks like that info was correct!" A male player shouted. "I'll go attack it now!" Diabel shouted, charging at the boss. "Wait! We were all supposed to surround it!" Optimus shouted. Then everyone noticed that the boss pulls out a weapon. "That's not a Talwar! It's a No-dachi! Diabel! Pull back!" Agil shouted. But Diabel was still running towards it. Optimus then starts running towards Diabel. "Optimus, wait!" Maren called. "Stay here, Maren!" Optimus called, still running towards Diabel. Optimus was right behind Diabel, Diabel takes a jump, Optimus does as well. The boss was about to slash downwards towards Daibel and Optimus before Optimus pulls on Diabel's armor and gets him out of harm's way. "What are you doing?!" Diabel shouted. "Look! Is that a Talwar to you?!" Optimus asked. Diabel looked at the weapon the boss was holding, it wasn't a Talwar. "Stay here. It's you and me now Illfang!" Optimus said, putting on his battle mask. He ran towards the boss and the boss was once again about to slash down again. As that happened, Optimus jumped to the right, dodging the attack, but he was still running towards Illfang. "RAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus shouted, jumping up in the air and tackling Illfang, knocking him down. As he saw that Illfang couldn't get up, Optimus unsheathed his new sword out his arm and made the sword turn red. " You DIE!" Optimus shouted, stabbing his sword into Illfang's throat and through his head, killing him. Illfang then exploded into shards and was finally defeated. "W-We did it!" Maren shouted, hearing the others cheer in celebration.

Optimus walked over to Diabel and gave him his hand to pull him up. Diabel grabbed onto Optimus' hand and was slowly pulled up by him. "Thank you, Optimus. I would have died if it wasn't for you. I didn't expect that it would be a different weapon. You have my thanks." Diabel said. "Just be more careful next time comrade." Optimus said. Then a screen was shown in front of Optimus. "_Congratulations. You got the last attack bonus! Bonus Item: Coat of midnight." _"Good work!" Maren said. "That was some splendid swordsmanship. Congrats man. This victory belongs to you Prime." Agil said. Optimus sheathed his sword back inside his arm and his battle mask retreated back onto his sides, showing him smiling. "You must not forget that it was all of you here who had helped as well. Your bravery shall not go unnoticed." Optimus said. As the cheering went on, Kiboau was staring at Optimus. "HEY! Stop cheering!" Kiboau shouted, getting everyone's attention. "How? How did you know that you could just tackle him and knock him down like that?" Kiboau asked. "I didn't." Optimus said. "BULLSHIT! You're lying! How could you not know how to do that and kill the boss? You must've known something!" Kiboau speculated. "Hey lay off he just save all ya'll's asses. You should be thanking him." Agil said. "Yeah he must have known something! Nobody would've done that! Plus... his armor ratings must be off the scale, seeing how he was fighting those sentinels and the boss. I know, he must be a Beta-tester!" A male player shouted, pointing at Optimus. "He may be worse than that may be a Beta-tester and a cheater, he's probably a beater!" Another male player said, getting other people to look at Optimus angrily. "That's enough out you assholes! You sho-" "Agil. Enough." Optimus said, interrupting Agil. "But Prime..." Agil said. "If they truly believe such a thing, then there is nothing you nor anyone else here can do. Nobody can prove them wrong. None of you have evidence. So let them just believe what they wish to believe. Plus, strangely enough it is true my armor rating is higher than normal level ones. Argus must believe that this is a suit of armor and let it pass as a level one armor but with the rating to be higher than normal." Optimus said. "Optimus..." Diabel whispered. Optimus turned and pulled out the special item that he just got. "Diabel, for your Leadership, courage, and great camaraderie... I award you... with this coat." Optimus said. "No, Optimus you won that coat. It's yours." Diabel said. "I won't need it. Besides you earned it. Take it." Optimus said, swiping his hand to trade it Diabel for nothing. Diabel sighed and accepted it, putting it on.

Optimus started walking towards the other door where it lead to the other floor. "Optimus wait. You called my name while you were running to get Diabel." Maren said. "I did. I'm sorry if I mispronounced your name." Optimus said. "Where did you learn it?" Maren asked. "You can see another HP gauge below yours. You should be able to see it." Optimus said. Maren looked at her name and saw Optimus' name below hers. "Oh its been there the whole time." Maren said, nervously laughing. "Maren, You are truly strong. So if someone you trust ever invites you to join them in their group, do not turn them down." Optimus said. "And what about you?" Maren asked. She saw that her party was disbanded and saw that Optimus was opening the exit chamber door. "I shall find out myself. Goodbye Maren, we shall meet again someday." Optimus said. Nothing else was said, Optimus kept walking on, disappearing in the darkness and the doors slowly closed.

AN: Whoo! That took a bit! If you are wondering what kind of Optimus this is, it's the Transformers prime in his new form in beast hunters. That was Chapter 2! Please send me your reviews and question and I shall see you... in the next chapter! Bye! PS: I did pull out Asuna because Kirito and asuna deserve to be together so I hope you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

In a tavern on floor 11, Optimus is sitting down with a guild of four who are celebrating that they were saved by Optimus. "Cheers! Here's to Optimus for saving us!" The entire guild said. "Cheers." Optimus said quietly, holding a glass of juice. "Cheers! You saved us. Thank you." A male guild member said. "It was nothing. You need not thank me." Optimus said. "I was really scared, then you came and save me, i was so happy." The guild's female member said. Optimus smiled at what she said. "Uh, Optimus... Hi my name is Keita. I'm the guild's leader. I know this is really rude to ask, but what level are you?" Keita asked. Optimus looked at his level and it was level 47. "I'm level 47." Optimus said, making the whole group stop talking and look at him. Optimus looked at Keita who looked very surprised. "Whoa! Your that strong?! Man no wonder! That's pretty good for a solo player." A male member said. "Please I wish not to be praised by my level." Optimus said. "Well... normally we would just have a small celebration and let you be on your way. But some of us here like you. So do you want to join us? The only one we have who can occupy the vanguard is Tetsuo, a mace user. This girl here is Sachi, I had planned to have her switch to sword and shield use, so that way she can fight in front. But she doesn't know how. Do you think you can help her out?" Keita asked. "If that is her choice." Optimus said, getting Sachi's attention. "I just... I can't fight in the front, I'd be scared." Sachi said. "Just hide behind your shield. You've always been such a scaredy-cat. Everyone in our guild is from our school's PC research club. But I'm sure that you fit in. So what do you say, Optimus?" Keita asked. Optimus looked at the group and smiled. "I accept." Optimus said, getting smiles from the whole group. "Let's all do our best!" Keita shouted, lifting up his glass.

_Floor 20: Sunlit forest_

Optimus and the guild was fighting a giant cricket monster. Sachi was being attacked by the monster, but she dodged and took a few steps back. "Sachi! Get behind me!" Optimus called. Sachi got behind Optimus and saw him block the monsters attacks, hardly losing health. "Tetsuo, switch with Optimus!" Keita called. "Right." Tetsuo said. He rushes in, tightens his grip on his mace and destroys the monster with one hit, destroying it for good. He received 352 EXP, 190 Cor, and 1 item. "All right!" Tetsuo celebrated. "You did it!" The other male guild member said. "So the front lines made it to floor 28... amazing! Hey, Optimus. What is the difference between the lead groups and us?" Tetsuo asked. "I believe that they have ways of gaining more EXP faster, but they do not share it among others. It always makes me wonder why they would not share it." Optimus said. "I'm sure that's part of it. But I think it's willpower." Tetsuo said. "You think so?" Optimus asked. "I suppose you could say that it's determination to protect one's friends... no everyone. Right now they are protecting us. But I'd like to think that my will is just as strong." Tetsuo said. "Why do you have to **think** that your will is just as strong? If you truly believe that your will is strong, you must not hesitate to show it to these people." Optimus said, earning a smile from Tetsuo. "Yeah, you're right. Our first priority should be that of our friend's safety. But someday, we want to make up there, to the top, with the rest." Tetsuo said. "You have great determination Tetsuo. Do not lose it." Optimus said, smiling. "You got it." Tetsuo said. Then a guild member whose name has yet to be revealed put Tetsuo in a headlock. "Hey there, looking good!" The guild member said. "Hey, come on." Tetsuo said, trying to get out of it. "So we're going to be with Holy dragon alliance and the knights of the blood oath?" The guild member asked. "There's nothing wrong with setting big goals. First, we must hit level 30." Tetsuo said. "Impossible!" The others said. "If Optimus can reach level 47, why can't we?" Tetsuo asked. "Hear that Optimus? You're an inspiration." Keita said. Optimus just smiled and sat on the soft grass. 'If the black cats ever do make it to the front lines, I believe they will be a great help towards the other players.' Optimus thought.

_Later that day_

"Everyone, I have an announcement. As of our last hunt, we have saved 20,000 Cor!" Keita said. Getting celebrations from the group. "Soon we will be able to have our own house." One of the other guild members said. "I know, we should get more equipment for Sachi?" Tetsuo asked, getting some agreements from the group, Optimus just sat on the bed quietly. "No, I'm fine as I am." Sachi said. "We can't have Optimus protecting us all the time." Keita said. "I'm so sorry." Sachi said. "Don't be. It's nothing to be apologizing for." Optimus said. "Sachi, you're almost there, I know it's hard to switch jobs, but this could be a great opportunity for you." Keita said. "Yeah." Sachi shrugged.

_Floor 28: Wolf plains_

Optimus walks around to see his friend Klein fighting some demon wolves. He destroys it with one strike and turns to see Optimus on top of a small hill with the moon right behind him. "Hey, Optimus!" Klein shouted, running towards him. "You guys can get rid of the rest!" Klein shouted. "Sure thing!" One of his guild members said, leading the others to more enemies to kill. "It is good to see you again Klein." Optimus said, shaking his hand. "I was thinking, I haven't seen you in a while. You're leveling out this late?" Klein asked. "Yes. To keep up with the leading guilds in case they need my assistance. Or if I need to protect someone." Optimus said. "I see. Hey, did you join a guild? It's showing a mark next to your name." Klein said. "Yes I did. They are called the 'Moonlit black cats'." Optimus said. "Oh, I see. That's gotta be nice." Klein said. "Indeed it is. They are strong in their own way." Optimus said. "Good for you man. Hey uh I gotta go, my guild needs me and you gotta do your own thing. I'll see you man!" Klein said. "See you soon friend." Optimus said, walking off to fight some monsters.

After the monster hunting, Optimus had reached level 48 and returned back to floor 20, he received a message from someone, it was from Keita. "_Optimus, this is Keita, Sachi left and has not returned._ _We're heading to the dungeon tomorrow. If you learn anything, please let me know. -Keita_" "Sachi." Optimus said to himself. He swiped his hand to turn on his tracking skill and made it to where it could find Sachi, he found foot prints on the next street. He followed the trail until it stopped. Optimus found Sachi hugging her knees in the drains of the city. "Sachi." Optimus said. "Optimus... h-how did you find me?" Sachi asked. "My tracking skill. Everyone is worried, even me." Optimus said, walking up to her. "Optimus... let's run away together." Sachi said. "What?" Optimus asked, sitting down next to her. "Let's run away together. From this town, from the monsters, from the black cats... even from Sword art online." Sachi said. "What do you mean by running from Sword art online?" Optimus asked. Sachi hugged her knees tighter, refusing to look at Optimus. "You are not suggesting... on ending your own life are you?" Optimus asked. "That wouldn't be so bad." Sachi said. Optimus' eyes widened and looked at her intently. "I'm sorry. That was a lie. If I really had the courage to die, I wouldn't hide in the town. It's just... why? Why do we have to die, even though it's just a game? What is the point in all this Optimus?" Sachi asked. "I have been wondering myself." Optimus said. "I'm afraid Optimus." Sachi said, letting out her tears. "Of what?" Optimus asked. "Of dying." Sachi said, making Optimus look at the small puddle of water. "I remember a friend who told me the same thing when we were fighting together, in a war." Optimus said. "You were in a war?" Sachi asked, now looking at him. "Yes. But not on Earth. You already know that I am not from this planet correct?" Optimus asked. "I had speculations, but now I know." Sachi said. "On my planet, I was the leader of my race the Autobots. The friend that I was referring to was a bot named Bumblebee." Optimus said. "Bumble...bee?" Sachi asked. "Yes. He was a lot like you quiet, shy, and never really was ready for battle. He told me that he was afraid of dying, that he didn't want to die. I told him that I would not let him die, I had made a promise to him. But one day, the leader of the Decepticons Megatron, who wanted to take over our planet had a large Ion cannon aiming right at me, just before he fired, Bumblebee jumped right in front of me taking the blast to his chest." Optimus said. Sachi covered her mouth and her eyes had widened when she heard that. "I ran up Bumblebee and held him in my arms, he was dying and the last thing he did was smile and say 'I'm no longer afraid anymore.' He died in my arms when he finished that sentence." Optimus said. "I'm so sorry." Sachi said. "Do not be. It was not your fault. But Sachi, I know how you feel. And I tell you I will not let you or any of our guild members die. I promise you that." Optimus said. Sachi wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Optimus. I feel better hearing that from you." Sachi said, earning a smile from Optimus.

Later that night, Sachi entered Optimus' room with her pajamas on. "Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight? If you don't mind it?" Sachi asked. "Sure." Optimus said. Sachi got in the bed and laid down. "Just to ask Optimus before we head to sleep, how long was that war on your planet?" Sachi asked. "For eons. And it cost our planet a great price." Optimus said. "What happened to it?" Sachi asked. "It was destroyed." Optimus said. Sachi's eyes were tearing up, but she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry." Sachi said. "Like I said before Sachi you do not need to apologize. It was not your fault." Optimus said, laying down as well. "I know. It's just... I can't imagine the pain that you must've been through." Sachi said. "It was a painful feeling. But then I found this world, Earth. It is a beautiful planet." Optimus said. Sachi smiled and the two finally went to sleep.

_Town of beginnings_

"I didn't know that buying a house would be so exciting." Keita said. "You sound like a old man." A guild member said, punching Keita in the arm and making everyone laugh, Optimus only smiled. "Will we buy furniture?" Sachi asked. "Well we can do that after this dungeon." Keita said. "What about the hunting grounds, that would work." Optimus suggested. "We could do it faster above. At our levels including yours, we will be just fine." Keita said.

_Floor 27: Dungeon_

"See, no problem." Keita said. The guild was walking down the hallway, expecting anything. "We should be close." Tetsuo said. "Heck yeah!" Keita shouted. Then the guild saw a strange looking room. "A hidden room?" Optimus asked. "Come on let's go!" Keita said. As the guild walked towards the room, Optimus stopped Sachi. "What is it Optimus?" Sachi asked. "Sachi, I need you to stay here." Optimus said. "Huh? Why?" Sachi asked. "In case things do not go as expected, I want you to run and leave this floor and make sure people know about it. Ok?" Optimus asked. Sachi and nodded her head. "You got it." Sachi said. Optimus smiled, turned around and walked into the room. "There's a chest here! SWEET!" Keita shouted. He opened the chest and the room door shut itself. "OPTIMUS!" Sachi screamed, banging on the door. "It was a trap!" Optimus shouted. The the room was flooded with enemies, Optimus puts on his battle mask and unsheathes his sword out of his arm. The others start to pull out their weapons too. "Get ready to fight!" Optimus shouted, charging into a bundle of enemies and tackled them down while stabbing them in the stomach and chest. "Let's try to get out of here! Teleport Taft!" Keita called holding a teleport crystal high in the air. "Is this room nullifying the crystals?" Optimus said, slashing down enemy upon enemy. Then a monster with an axe cut off Keita arm, making him scream, loud enough for Sachi to hear but soon stopped due to his head being lopped off. "NOOO!" Optimus screamed, running towards Keita's body, but the body burst into shards of data before Optimus could reach him, Keita was dead. Optimus' eyes widened and fell to his knees. He soon saw Tetsuo and the other two guild members were getting killed as well. Tetsuo had a spear in his back past his stomach. The other two members had one great sword through both of their heads. Their bodies bursted into shards as well. Optimus failed, he knew that this place was too strong for the guild, they needed more time to level up more and have better gear. Optimus had also broken the promise he had made to Sachi. Optimus drooped his head down looking at the ground. One enemy with a spear was slowly walking up to Optimus. The monster's spear moved forward, aiming for Optimus, but Optimus caught the spear, keeping it where it was. Optimus then bent the spear, nearly breaking it. He looked at the monster and stabbed it in its face. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Optimus shouted, charging at the hordes of enemies before him. He used his hands to crush the enemies necks and to land some punches to their vital areas so that way he can land the final blow with his sword. Body parts flew all over the place and bursted into shards. Optimus hasn't felt this angry in ages.

After the mob of monsters were killed, Sachi was looking at the door with a look of terror and fear. She heard the door unlock and quickly bolted up and ran to the door. As she opened the door, Sachi only saw Optimus in the room sitting on the floor. She walked up to Optimus and knelt down to his level. "Wh-where are they?" Sachi asked. Optimus looked at Sachi, showing a clear sign of sadness on his face. "They're... gone." Optimus said. Sachi looked at Optimus with horror on her face, she hugged Optimus and Optimus was hugging her back, trying to hold his cries.

_Town of beginnings_

"You have the money?" Optimus asked. "Yes all 20,000 of it." Sachi said. "Good. What are you planning to use it for?" Optimus asked. "Buy a house in one of the village floors, I'll stay there until this is all over." Sachi said. "I see. Well take this, it is from the chest in the... you know." Optimus said. "2,000 Cor and some gear? Optimus you may need it more than me." Sachi said. "I want you to have it, in case there is trouble." Optimus said. Sachi nodded her head, making Optimus smile. "Optimus, please... end this... all of this... ok?" Sachi asked. "I will, with all of my spark." Optimus said, now making Sachi smile. "I promise not to do anything drastic... for your sake... and for our guild." Sachi said. Optimus nodded and petted Sachi's head. "I may leave the guild... but I still think of you as my friend and ally." Optimus said. Sachi smiled and hugged Optimus. "Thank you, Optimus." Sachi said. "Goodbye, Sachi." Optimus said, dissolving himself from the Moonlit blackcats and walking towards his next destination. "Goodbye, Optimus." Sachi whispered, using her teleport crystal to one of the village floors. 'Akihiko Kayaba... I will make you pay for what you have done.' Optimus thought.

AN: Whoo! That took all week, but I feel it was worth it. Please let me see some reviews and let me know on what you think of it. I didn't put in the Christmas part in because I just thought it wouldn't work with what I've put in. For bumblebee, I just put in my own version, he may not be like that in the transformers so please don't hate. If you all don't already know, Optimus has done things that Kirito hasn't done, that was the point of this story it was to see what Optimus would have done. Well that's chapter 3 I hope you all liked it and I will see you... in the next chapter! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4 part 1

Floor 35: Lost forest

"What you've got that lizard to heal you. You don't need any heal crystals." A woman with red hair said. "What about you? You never fight in the front. So why do you need crystals? A girl with twin ponytails said, with her pet dragon on her shoulder. "Of course I do. I'm not a child idol like you, Silica, so little boys won't heal me." The lady with red hair said. "C-Come on, you two…" The other person in the group said. "Fine I don't need the items. I won't be partying with you anymore. There are plenty of parties that would want me!" Silica said, walking away from the group. "Silica!" The other member called, but got no response from Silica.

Later that day

Silica was in part of the floor where there were three giant apes attacking her. She begins dodging attacks, but is already low on health, so she uses her little dragon to heal. Looking for items in her bag, she gets distracted and gets flung into a tree in the forest. While knocked down she's about to get killed and Pina her pet dragon jumps in to save her, Pina dies, bursting into shards, leaving only a feather. Then the giant apes slowly walk up to Silica, getting ready to finish her off. "Am I going to die? Pina… please… don't leave me alone here… someone… please save me!" Silica shouted. She then sees a tall person with red and blue colors jump in and tackle the giant apes down. The man shouts as he is cutting one of the giant apes in half. Silica watches as she see this man protect her with his life, she has never met this man before. 'Who is this guy?' Silica thought. As the man killed the three giant apes, he turns to Silica and unsheathes his sword and his battle mask retreats back, showing his metal face.

"Hello." The man said. "Hi. Wh-who are you?" Silica asked nervously. "My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus said. "Optimus… Prime?" Silica asked, earning a nod from Optimus. "What is your name? If you do not mind me asking?" Optimus asked. "Silica. My name is Silica." Silica said. "Was that your friend?" Optimus asked, pointing at the feather. Silica looked at the feather and cried quietly. "She was my best friend. Her name was Pina." Silica said. "I am sorry that I did not come in time." Optimus said, kneeling down next to her. "No, I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own. Thank you for saving me." Silica said, looking back at Optimus said. "You are quite welcome. But I feel bad about your friend. Silica, does that feather happen to have an item name?" Optimus asked. Silica checks and it does have one, it says 'Pina's heart' Silica starts forming tears. "Do not cry, Silica. This means that you can revive Pina." Optimus said. "Really?" Silica asked.

"Yes. On the south side of Floor 47, there is a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. I've heard that a flower blooms at its top that can revive a pet like your friend Pina." Optimus said. Silica is excited, but then frowns. "Floor 47." Silica said. "Silica, do not doubt yourself." Optimus said. "Thank you for the information, Mister Optimus. If I work hard to raise my level, then someday I can bring Pina back." Silica said. "There is a complication, Silica." Optimus said. "Like what?" Silica said. "After three days of the animal's death, the flower will not work." Optimus said. Silica starts to form tears and holds the feather close, crying once more. "Do wish for me to come with you?" Optimus asked. Silica looks at him and wipes her tears away. "How much are you asking for in return?" Silica asked. "Nothing." Optimus said. Silica was surprised at this. "But why? Why do you want to help me?" Silica asked. "Because you screamed for help. So I am to help you." Optimus said, offering his hand to Silica for her to stand up. She smiles and takes Optimus' hand. "Thank you." Silica said. "You are welcome, Silica." Optimus said. Optimus led Silica out of the forest and into a town.

Floor 35: Mishe

"There Silica, thank goodness, we were worried! Let's party up sometime; we can go wherever you want." Some guild members said. "Um. That's very kind of you, but I'll be in a party with him for a little bit. Sorry." Silica said, tugging onto Optimus' arm. The guild members glared at Optimus. "Are they friends of yours?" Optimus asked. "No. They just want me as their mascot. I got full of myself and now they call me 'Dragon-tamer Silica'." Silica said. "I see. There is still more that I am now finding out about you humans." Optimus said. "Um... just asking but... where do you live?" Silica asked. "On floor 50, but that is pretty far from here. So I will just get a room here." Optimus said. "Really? They actually have good cheesecake here. Wanna get some?" Silica asked. "Oh my it's Silica. You actually made it out of the forest. I'm relieved." The lady with red hair said. "Rosalia." Silica whispered, tugging tighter onto Optimus' arm. "Is something wrong?" Optimus asked. But Silica did not answer. "What happened to your little lizard? Could something have happened to it?" Rosalia asked, mocking Silica. "Pina died trying to save me. But I'm bringing her back!" Silica said. "I see. I guess that means you're going to the Hill of memories. _Buuuuuut_… I don't think you can do it on your own, not at your level." Rosalia said, grinning. "She will not be alone." Optimus said, stepping in. "You're another one she's seduced? You don't look that strong to me." Rosalia said, deepening her grin. Then Optimus got real close to her face, making her nervous. "Do not believe everything you see." Optimus said in a low voice, getting Rosalia to take a few steps back. "Ma'am is everything alright?" One of her guild members asked. "Tch. Come on guys let's go." Rosalia said, walking towards one of the buildings. Her guild members followed suit.

"Wow! You showed her! That's what she gets! She has always been so mean." Silica said. But Optimus looked at the road, remembering something or possibly someone. "Optimus?" Silica asked, tapping on his arm. Optimus stopped looking at the road and looked down at Silica. "I am sorry for staring off like that. You said something about Cheesecake… what is that?" Optimus asked. "You haven't had one? Come on you are missing one of the best things on Earth!" Silica said, making Optimus smile. Optimus followed Silica to this small restaurant. "Here's your Cheesecake." A female said, giving the two their desserts. "I have heard of cake, but not Cheesecake." Optimus said, looking at the dessert. "Cake is good, but this is better! Go ahead try it!" Silica said, taking a bite out of her cheese cake. Optimus grabbed the small fork and took a piece out of the small piece. He takes a bite and his blue optics widen. He closes his eyes and smiles, slowly eating this delicacy. "This. Is. Marvelous." Optimus said, taking another bite. "Isn't it?" Silica asked, smiling. "Is SAO your first MMO?" Optimus asked. "Yes." Silica said. "I see. It is my third MMO." Optimus said. "Oh? I guess you seen things like people and their personalities?" Silica asked. "In what way do you mean?" Optimus asked. "Well, I read in a gaming magazine that a lot of people's personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains. See how our player indicators are green?" Silica asked. "Yes." Optimus said. "Well it's also said that in VRMMORPGs, if you commit a crime, the indicator, will turn orange. The worst criminals, player killers, those who've killed someone are known as red players." Silica said. Optimus took note of this. "I see. I guess that they must be here as well; I shall stay vigilant of them. Thank you for this Information." Optimus said. "No problem, you did tell me about this Hill of memories place so we are even." Silica said, smiling.

As the two finished their desserts, the two went to a hotel and bought separate rooms. Silica laid on her bed with just her Bra and underwear on and soon heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Silica asked. "It is Optimus. I had forgotten about talking more about floor 47. Do you wish to go over it tomorrow?" Optimus asked. "It's fine. I wanted to over it too." Silica said, standing up and walking close to the door but quickly realized that she was still in her underwear and quickly blushed. Silica then got her clothes on then opened the door to let Optimus in. 'That was too close.' Silica thought, her blush deepening. "Is something wrong?" Optimus asked. "N-No, it's nothing. What's that item, Optimus?" Silica asked. "It is a Mirage sphere." Optimus said. He activated it and it showed a 3D visual map of the world. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Silica said. "Here's Floor 47's town area. And this is the hill of memories. So we'll be following this route…" Optimus stopped and looked at the door. "Silica… keep talking like we are in a conversation." Optimus whispered close into Silica's ear. "O-Ok." Silica whispered quietly. "So I bet that floor 47 will be pretty easy. Seeing as how it sounds so harmless." Silica said as she was looking at Optimus walking to the door slowly. She kept on talking, while Optimus was right at the door. He punched through the door grabbed onto something and pulled it into the room. It was a player. "KYAAAAH!" Silica shouted, covering her face from the pieces of wood from the door coming at her. Optimus then grabbed the person and held him by the neck while unsheathing his sword and putting on his battle mask. "Who sent you?!" Optimus shouted. But the male player did not answer. Optimus slammed the person against the window, cracking the glass frame. "Talk." Optimus growled. "Rosalia! Her name is Rosalia! She sent me here to spy on the two of you! Please don't kill me! That's all I know, I swear!" The man shouted, scared for his life. Optimus then sheathed back his sword and carried the man out of the door. "Optimus?!" Silica asked, but got no response. She followed Optimus outside of the hotel and in the middle of the street. "Where is she?" Optimus asked. The male player pointed at one of the buildings showing that she was at the middle floor at the third window. Optimus spun around and threw the man into the window hearing a female scream. It was Rosalia's scream. She looked out the window to see Optimus looking right at her. She gritted her teeth and closed her curtains. "Optimus." Silica said. Optimus turned around and saw Silica shaking like a leaf. "I… am sorry, Silica. I did not mean to scare you. I… I…" Optimus stopped talking and took a heavy sigh. He then felt a hug on his blue metal hand. He looked to see Silica hugging him. "I wasn't scared of you. I actually thank you for that. I didn't think that Rosalia would go to such lengths to try and get someone to spy on us. Thank you, Optimus. For protecting us." Silica said. Optimus' battle mask retreated back, showing Optimus smiling. "Thank you Silica. For understanding." Optimus said. "I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Optimus." Silica said. "Goodnight Silica." Optimus said. He stood in the middle of the street thinking about something. 'Why did Rosalia send that spy after us? What is she after? Our lives? Or the item that Silica is trying to achieve?' Optimus thought. Optimus then walked back to his room and went to bed.

AN: I am making this chapter into two parts due to school and tests. Please do not hate me for it. I hope you liked this chapter I feel iffy about it. :/ Please let me know how it was in your reviews on it I'd really appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I shall see youuuuu… in the next one. Bye! :)


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_Floor 47: Floria_

Optimus and Silica have gone to the floor to where Silica's item shall be. The floor had all types and colors of flowers in bloom. "It's like a dream!" Silica said. "It is… beautiful. It is unlike anything that I have ever seen." Optimus said. 'There are a lot of couples here.' Silica thought, looking at the couples around them that were either holding hands or kissing. Silica blushed at this sight. "Silica, are you alright? Your cheeks are quite red." Optimus asked. "Ah! It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Silica shouted, shaking her hands frantically. Optimus then handed her a crystal. "What is this for?" Silica asked. "If anything happens, I want you to use this crystal to jump to any town." Optimus said. "But..." "Promise me, Silica." Optimus said, interrupting Silica. "Alright." Silica said, making Optimus smile. "Well, let us be off, this path should lead us to the Hill of memories." Optimus said. "OPTIMUS!" Silica screamed, being pulled up high in the air by a flower monster with its teeth wide open. "Listen Silica it is ok! You should be able to defeat it!" Optimus called. "OPTIMUS SAVE ME, DON'T LOOK, BUT SAVE ME!" Silica screamed, being held upside down holding on to the bottom of her dress while swinging her dagger all over the place. "That shall be... complicated." Optimus said, covering his optics with his blue hand. "Put me down! Now!" Silica shouted, grabbing one of the vines that was holding her, she cut the vine off which let her go. As she was flying in the air her dagger was glowing green and Silica stabbed the flower monster's vital point, killing it with one strike. She then looked at Optimus and blushed. "Did you see anything?" Silica asked. "No." Optimus said, finally uncovering his eyes."So Optimus, may I ask you something?" Silica asked, walking next to Optimus. "Sure." Optimus said. "Does Rosalia remind you of anyone. Because I remember when you had finish that conversation with Rosalia, you stared off to the road." Silica said. "She does. She reminds me of a person that I met a long time ago. That person I am referring to is Sentinel Prime." Optimus said. "Who is that?" Silica said. "He was a Prime that... was very crude. He thought as the soldiers of Cybertron as pawns, cannon fodder, he never really cared for anybody but himself." Optimus said. "That sounds a lot like Rosalia." Silica said. "Some Humans have good hearts with great compassion. Like you, Silica. But, there are still some that forget to keep that inside themselves." Optimus said. "Optimus, what is a 'Prime'?" Silica asked. Optimus smiled and looked towards the path. "Primes are the great leaders of Cybertron. My homeworld. Prime are the ones who hold the great Matrix of leadership." Optimus said. "What is that?" Silica asked. Optimus kneeled down to Silica's level. What she had saw changed her life. She saw Optimus' chest open up to show a bright blue light with a giant crystal ball being held in a orange circular cover. Silica was in amazement, she could not say anything. "It's... beautiful." Silica said. "This is what gives my people life." Optimus said. "Can I touch it?" Silica asked. Optimus nodded. Silica placed her hand on the Matrix, knowing how important this thing is to Optimus. She stepped back to let Optimus stand back up. His chest formed back and looked at something. "Silica." Optimus said. "Yes?" Silica asked. Optimus pointed and showed the flower. Silica smiled with great joy and ran towards it.

"This is the flower that will revive Pina?" Silica asked. "Yes." Optimus said. "I'm so happy!" Silica said, looking at the flower. "Go on. Pick the flower." Optimus said. Silica grabbed the flower and saw it cut itself off its root. The flower was called 'Pneuma flower'. Silica put it in her inventory, turned around, jumped up and hugged Optimus tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Silica cried, letting her tears fall on Optimus' shoulders. Optimus smiled and hugged Silica back. "You are quite welcome." Optimus said. "Optimus?" Silica asked. "Yes, Silica?" Optimus asked. "I'm really glad that I met you." Silica said. Optimus smiled. "I am glad as well." Optimus said, making Silica smile again. "Should we revive Pina now?" Silica asked. "There are a lot of strong monsters here. We should head to town and do that. I sure that is what Pina would want." Optimus said. "You're right." Silica said, smiling and cannot wait for Pina to be back. As the two were walking on a bridge, Optimus suddenly stops walking and grabs Silica lightly by the shoulder. "What is it Optimus?" Silica asked. "Whoever is there come on out. Now." Optimus said. Rosalia walked out from behind a tree showing that grin of hers. "R-Rosalia?" Silica wondered. "If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, Metal man. Well Silica it seems you managed to get the Pneuma flower. Congratulations, now hand it over." Rosalia said. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Silica asked. "That shall not happen Rosalia. No one is giving anything to you." Optimus said, putting on his battle mask. "You must truly be seduced by her or are you just really dumb?" Rosalia asked. "Neither one. And by my guess your not a green player are you?" Optimus asked. "You must be blind then because my cursor is gr-" "Do not play a fool. I know that there are orange players behind those other trees." Optimus said, interrupting Rosalia. "Damn it!" One of the other players shouted, walking out of one of the trees. Then nine other players walked out of other trees "Wait why is she with Orange players?" Silica asked. "She is probably the leader of this guild and she is using that green cursor to her advantage. She is using it to pull in other greens and lure them into an ambush, killing the green players and taking all of their equipment." Optimus said. "Then, the reason that you were in that one party for two weeks was to-" "How perceptive. I was testing their strengths and watching them win all that beautiful money." Rosalia said, licking her lips. "Tell me, when you kill players, do you feel resentment, do you feel guilt in your heart when you kill players?" Optimus asked. "Can't say that I do. So what if we kill someone here, there is no proof that people die in real life." Rosalia said. "Did you not see those pictures that Kayaba showed?" Optimus asked. "Yeah, but they're probably fake." Rosalia said. "And you are willing to take that chance? What if they were real how would you feel then?" Optimus asked. "Then that's just too bad." Rosalia said, letting out an evil smile and making Optimus' eyes widened. Then Optimum closed his eyes, reopened them with an angry look. "Silica." Optimus said. "Yes?" Silica asked. "Stay here." Optimus said in a low growl, unsheathing his sword. "Optimus!" Silica called. But Optimus was slowly walking towards the group. "Optimus? Ma'am I heard about this guy. People have been calling him the 'Red and blue Titan'. "Really? Well let's see if he is still called that after this. Now go get him and take everything he owns!" Rosalia ordered.

Then the ten orange players charged at Optimus. Then Optimus Unsheathed a second sword out of his other arm. "What the hell?! He can... dual wield?" The leading Orange player asked. But then he saw Optimus coming at him with great speed. Optimus then made one swing with his sword, cutting the leading orange player's head in half. The other orange players stopped and looked at their dead friend, even Rosalia was shaking. "On this day, you all die." Optimus growled. One orange player swung down with his mace, but Optimus dodged the attack. Optimus was facing his enemies while he was on one knee with his swords right above him, crossing each other against the players neck. Then Optimus slashed both of his swords, cutting the players neck, killing him instantly. "RAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Optimus shouted, charging at the players, he stabbed two players and threw their bodies off the bridge. Optimus then stabbed one player in the stomach with both his swords and sliced him in half. Optimum then spun like a tornado and killed 4 other players. Then Optimus stabbed the last two orange players in the chest, killing them as well. Then Optimus looked at Rosalia who was on her knees, she never felt this afraid before. "Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry!" Rosalia pleaded. "You should have that... when you made fun of Silica, her pet Pina, and all those people that you and your friends slaughtered. In fact Rosalia, I could not see this be done otherwise." Optimus said, raising his sword up high, making Rosalia close her eyes tightly. "Please... someone... HELP ME!" Rosalia screamed. "OPTIMUS STOP!" Silica cried, standing in front of Optimus. Rosalia opened her eyes to see Silica standing in front of her. "Why?" Optimus asked. "She may be mean... she may have killed a lot of people. But that doesn't mean that you have to be her too! You don't have to be a cold blooded killer too despite what you just did! Please Optimus. Please don't kill her!" Silica pleaded. Optimus closed his eyes and unsheathed both of his swords. "If that is what you wish." Optimus said. "Why? Why did you save me?" Rosalia asked. Silica turned around and smiled. "Because you screamed for help. So I am to help you." Silica said. Rosalia was forming tears, she grabbed this little girl that she has made fun of so many times and cried on her little shoulder, she hasn't cried for so many years. Silica hugged Rosalia back and held her close. Optimus smiled under his battle mask and patted Silica on the back. "Spoken like a true Prime." Optimus said.

"So I guess you are going to revive your pet?" Rosalia asked. "Yes." Silica said. "C-Can I come with you?" Rosalia asked. Never before had Silica seen Rosalia so insecure, but she smiled and patted Rosalia's shoulder. "Sure!" Silica said. The three teleported back to floor 35 Mishe into the hotel again. The three were in a small room and Silica placed Pina's feather on the table and then she pulled out the Pneuma flower and put it next to Pina's feather. Silica then looked back at her friends. "Go on, bring your pet back." Rosalia said, cheering her on. Silica smiled and turned back at the table and activated the flower. Then Pina stood before the three people making a cute little screech that Silica could never forget. "Pina!" Silica called, crying a bit. Pina jumped onto Silica and was hugged by her best friend. "Optimus?" Rosalia asked. "Yes?" Optimus said. "I thank you for not killing me. I now know what friendship is like. I thank Silica for that too." Rosalia said. "I am glad that you have learned the meaning of friendship, Rosalia." Optimus said. "But those people... they may be dead... and it is because of me. It's my fault." Rosalia said, covering her face with her hands. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "The past cannot be changed. You did what you did, but you finally feel guilt and resentment out of it. You feel as the humans say... human again." Optimus said. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to change my life now." Rosalia said. "Good." Optimus said. Pina then flew over to Optimus and rubbed herself against Optimus' cheek. "She seems to like you." Rosalia said. "I told her that you helped me bring her back, this is her way of saying thank you." Silica said. "Hello, Pina." Optimus said. Pina made a screech as a way of saying 'Hi'. Rosalia smiled, she truly felt happiness with her new friends.

AN: I hope you liked part 2. Please do not hate on what I've done for Rosalia, I understand that most of you hate her, but I chose to do it. I will be skipping episodes 5 and 6 because maren shall be doing those chapters in a sidestory with a character that will be later introduced. I hope you believe in this decision with high hopes and expectations, I believe in all of you and trust you as fellow readers that you will support me. I will see youuuuuuuu... in the next one. Bye! :) P.S. had to change the title. LOL.


	6. Chapter 5

_Floor 48: Lindus_

A female blacksmith was in the works of making a sword, as the sword was made; she picked it up and took a close look at her handiwork. "Hmm… good enough… I guess." The female blacksmith said. She hears a ring coming from the other room. She puts down the sword, takes off her gloves, and looks at herself in a mirror. "Perfect." The female blacksmith said, smiling as she looked at her pink hair. She opens the door and smiles. "Welcome to Lisbeth's blacksmith shop." Lisbeth said. She then saw a tall man in red and blue armor looking at her. 'I haven't seen armor like that. Must be custom made.' Lisbeth thought. "Hello. I was wondering if you do custom orders?" The man asked. Lisbeth looked at him from top to bottom. 'He doesn't look like he has much money. He may have spent it all on that armor he is wearing.' Lisbeth thought. "I can, but metal prices are kinda high these days." Lisbeth said. "I see. I am not worried about the cost; I just wish to have your best blade here." The man said. "What's your name?" Lisbeth asked. "My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus said. 'That's a strange name.' Lisbeth thought.

"Well, Optimus, I make a lot of different swords, but if you have an idea of the quality of swords you want I could make it." Lisbeth said. "Alright then," Optimus said, pulling out a black one-handed longsword and holding it in front of her. "Can you make a sword that is the same quality or better than this?" Optimus asked. He let Lisbeth hold onto the sword, but to her surprise it was quite heavy. Lisbeth used one of her smithing skills to identify it, the sword was identified as 'Elucidator'. "Elucidator! This is the gnarliest magic sword a person could get from a monster drop!" Lisbeth said. "What do you think?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth turned around and pulled out a sword. "How about this? It's the best sword I have ever forged. I call it my 'Masterpiece'." Lisbeth said, feeling a bit of pride while she was looking at her Masterpiece. "It is magnificent," Optimus said, earning a blush from Lisbeth, but he didn't notice. "It does however feel a bit light." Optimus finished, swinging the blade around. "It should be, I used a speed type metal to forge it." Lisbeth said. "Then you made an excellent blade." Optimus said, earning another blush from Lisbeth. "T-Thank you." Lisbeth said. "If it is alright with you, may I test the durability of the sword against mine?" Optimus asked. "uh sure, but if your sword breaks don't hold me responsible!" Lisbeth said. "I shall not blame you for it." Optimus said. He slashed down with Masterpiece on Elucidator and surprisingly broke Masterpiece in half. Lisbeth screamed and snatched back her now broken Masterpiece and looked at it. "My... Masterpiece..." Lisbeth said. She saw her sword burst into shards, she got on her knees and cried a bit.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to..." Optimus was then pulled in by Lisbeth who was very angry. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Lisbeth shouted. "I am sorry! I was surprised as well!" Optimus said. "You know, if I had the right materials, I could make a buttload of swords that would that that Elucidator into tiny little pieces you got that?!" Lisbeth asked. "Well... if you want I could help you with that if you want?" Optimus offered. "R-Really?" Lisbeth asked. "I shall. And shall even buy it when you make it and pay for your Masterpiece if you wish?" Optimus asked. "Ok, but you have to help me every step of the way." Lisbeth said. "I shall do so. So how do we have to make this sword?" Optimus said. "Well for starters we have to get the metal for the sword." Lisbeth said. "And where will we find this metal?" Optimus asked. "On floor 55 on the western mountains, there is a dragon there that eats crystals. According to the legends, it's supposed to store a rare metal in its body." Lisbeth said. "I see. Is there any other information that I should know about?" Optimus asked. "In order to get the metal, you'll need a master smith along." Lisbeth said. "Are you able to defend yourself?" Optimus asked. "I am an expert mace user." Lisbeth said. "Then let's go." Optimus said.

_Floor 55: Western mountains_

The two walked along the cold, snowy mountain, Lisbeth soon sneezes due to the cold breeze. "Are you alright, Lisbeth? Did you bring a coat along?" Optimus asked. "No. I didn't expect it to be so freaking cold!" Lisbeth said, shivering. Optimus then pulls out a fur coat out of his inventory and puts it on Lisbeth. "You gonna be alright without this?" Lisbeth said. Optimus then turned around and looked at her. "Yes. I shall be fine, you will need it more than I. I will just use this." Optimus said. "Thank you, Optimus. It's very warm." Lisbeth said. "You are quite welcome, Lisbeth." Optimus said, continuing on walking. 'He's... a pretty nice guy.' Lisbeth thought, staring at him. "Is something wrong, Lisbeth?" Optimus asked, looking towards her. "N-No! Sorry about that!" Lisbeth said, running towards him. As they reach their destination, the two saw that the whole area was covered with crystals. Lisbeth was in amazement. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Lisbeth said. "Indeed it is." Optimus said. She ran up, but was soon stopped by Optimus. "What? What is it?" Lisbeth asked. "You should get a teleport crystal ready." Optimus said. "I know. I know." Lisbeth said, getting a crystal out. "And I shall with this part myself. Once this dragon appears, take cover behind those crystals over there, do not come out. Is that understood?" Optimus asked. "Oh come on I'm not a noob. If I wanna help, I'll darn well-" "Do as I say!" Optimus shouted, making Lisbeth jump. Optimus looked at her with a very serious look. Lisbeth quietly nodded her head. "Good. It is not that I do not want your help, it is because I do not want you to be killed." Optimus said, putting his head against hers. Optimus then walked ahead while Lisbeth placed both of her hands on her head, blushing again. A roar was soon heard by the two and Optimus puts on his battle mask. "Take cover Lisbeth!" Optimus called. Lisbeth did as Optimus said and got behind the crystals. Optimus then unsheathed Elucidator on his right arm and another sword on his left arm. 'What the-?! He can dual wield? I haven't seen that in the game before.' Lisbeth thought. The dragon then emerged, making another roar and flapping its wings. The dragon's mouth was emitting a blue light and was looking straight at Optimus. "Watch out it's a breath attack!" Lisbeth called. The dragon fired his breath attack, but Optimus blocked it pretty well. 'Wow! And just with that skinny sword.' Lisbeth thought.

Optimus made many attacks, knocking off pieces of crystals off the dragon's body. The dragon retreated back and charged at Optimus, Optimus charged at the dragon too and jumped up aiming for the dragon's arm. "RAAAAAAAHHH!" Optimus shouted, cutting off the dragon's arm. "Optimus! Finish it off!" Lisbeth shouted, taking a few steps forward. "No! Do not come out of there!" Optimus ordered. But it was too late, the dragon noticed Lisbeth and flapped its wings with great force, creating a powerful gust of wind. Lisbeth ran, but the gust of wind caught her and sent her high in the sky. "Lisbeth!" Optimus called, jumping towards her. Lisbeth was scremaing as she was falling towards a giant hole. She then felt a hand on her arm, it was Optimus. "Lisbeth! Hold on tight!" Optimus called. She held onto Optimus as tight as possible, still screaming. As the two landed, Lisbeth saw that Optimus' health was in the low yellows, soon to hit red. "Are you alright, Lisbeth?" Optimus asked, unsheathing his swords. "Y-Yes." Lisbeth said. Optimus then pulled out two health potions and gave her one. "Thank you." Lisbeth muttered. "You are quite welcome." Optimus said. As the two finished drinking the potions, Optimus stood up. "Now, let us see if we can get out of here." Optimus said. "Can't we just teleport out? Teleport Lindus." Lisbeth said, holding a teleport crystal. Nothing was happening. "No way." Lisbeth said. "Well, if we cannot use crystals, we should find an alternative." Optimus said. "How can you be so sure? This could be a trap for players and kill them if they fall into it." Lisbeth said. "Perhaps." Optimus said, making Lisbeth frown. "Would it kill you to at least try to cheer me up?!" Lisbeth asked. "I may have a solution." Optimus said. "R-Really? Lisbeth asked. "Yes. We could try running up the wall." Optimus suggested, making Lisbeth frown again. "You're insane." Lisbeth said. "Perhaps. But insane is our only option at this point." Optimus said.

He then ran up the wall with slow speed, but he was doing it somehow. "No way." Lisbeth said, amazed. Optimus kept on running, but then slipped and was falling down fast. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus shouted, crashing back down. Lisbeth saw a hole in the shape of Optimus and then saw him get out of the hole. "Ow." Optimus said plainly. "Yeah ow, doofus." Lisbeth said, giggling. Later that day, the two laid down on fur pallets. "I can't believe you ran up that wall! You are weird, Optimus Prime." Lisbeth said, laughing a bit and making Optimus chuckle. Optimus then noticed that his battle mask was still on, he then decided to put it away. "Wait, could you put it back on? It looks... cool on you." Lisbeth said. "Sure." Optimus said, putting it back on. "Optimus, can I ask you something?" Lisbeth asked. "Of course." Optimus said. "Why? Why did you risk your life to save me?" Lisbeth asked. "I cannot let someone die, I would rather die alongside them. Especially when it is someone like yourself, Lisbeth." Optimus said, earning a blush from Lisbeth. "optimus, can I hold hands with you?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus looked at her and put his hand in the middle. "If that is what you wish." Optimus said. Lisbeth put her hand on his, they were now holding hands. "Somehow you feel warm, even though you are in armor." Lisbeth said. "This is not armor. This is my actual appearance." Optimus said. "Huh?" Lisbeth said. "I am not a human, Lisbeth. I am an autonomous robotic organism from a planet known a 'Cybertron'." Optimus said. "So you are a robot?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes. But with feelings and emotions like a human has. As I said, I am not from this planet." Optimus said. "Huh, interesting. That's pretty cool." Lisbeth said. Optimus smiled, as did Lisbeth and the two went to sleep.

In the morning, Lisbeth woke up and saw Optimus digging in the snow. Lisbeth quickly remembered holding Optimus' hand last night, she blushed and shook her head. "Whatcha doin'?" Lisbeth asked. "Oh, good morning, Lisbeth. I found this just this now. Here, look." Optimus said, holding a crystal. Lisbeth poked at the crystal and it was the metal that they were looking for. "It's... It's the metal that we're looking for!" Lisbeth said. "Indeed. And as you said, the dragon eats crystals and turns this into its stomach." Optimus said. "But what is it doing down here?" Lisbeth asked. "This is not a trap. It is the dragon's nest." Optimus said. "Really?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes. And that crystal that you are holding is the dragon's feces." Optimus said. Then Lisbeth was creeped out and tossed the crystal back at Optimus. "We have what we came for. But, we are still down here though." Optimus said. Lisbeth looked at her hand, knowing that she touched dragon feces. "Wait, so this is the dragon's nest?" Lisbeth asked. "Correct." Optimus said. "Then it's gonna come back soon because it's noc...tur...nal." Lisbeth said, getting a surprised look from Optimus. The two looked up to see the dragon coming into its nest. "It's here!" Lisbeth shouted. The dragon roared as it kept coming down. Optimus ran at Lisbeth and grabbed her. "Lisbeth, hold onto me!" Optimus said. Lisbeth held on as tight as possible and Optimus once again ran up the wall, he then jumped off and used his Elucidator to stab the dragon. The dragon then flew out of the nest and just as it got out, Optimus pulled out his sword out of the dragon and Lisbeth and him were sent up high up in the sky.

Lisbeth and Optimus both watched the sun rise up slowly as they were descending down to the ground. Optimus offered his hand to Lisbeth, she gladly accepted it. "OPTIMUS! YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Lisbeth asked, shouting so he could hear her. "NO, WHAT?!" Optimus asked, doing the same thing. "DON'T FREAK OUT, BUT I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Lisbeth said, giggling. "I CANNOT HEAR YOU! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Optimus asked. Then Optimus was hugged by Lisbeth. "NEVERMIND!" Lisbeth said, giggling along the way down. The dragon was then beheaded by Optimus as they got close to the ground, he leveled up to 78. "Let us head back to Lindus." Optimus said, sheathing back his sword. "Ok." Lisbeth said, smiling.

_Floor 48: Lindus _

"A one-handed longsword right?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes." Optimus said. Lisbeth took a deep breath and hit the crystal with her smithing hammer. 'I didn't imagine it. The warmth of Optimus' hands, the way I feel. As soon as I make this sword, I'll tell him.' Lisbeth thought. As she hit the crystal one last time, the crystal was then forming into a weapon. "By the Allspark." Optimus said. Then Optimus' blade was created. "It's called 'Dark repulser'. One of a kind, and it's not even in the info broker's directory." Lisbeth said. Optimus put Dark repulser on his left arm and swung it around. "Is it... good?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes. It is excellent! A remarkable blade!" Optimus said, making Lisbeth smile. "Yay!" Lisbeth cheered. "It feels as though you put all that you are within this sword." Optimus said. "You have held your end of this bargain, now it is time for me to hold up my end. So how much for Dark repulser and Masterpiece?" Optimus asked. "I don't need any money." Lisbeth said, making Optimus confused. "What I want is to be your exclusive blacksmith from now til the end." Lisbeth said. " I am... quite confused." Optimus said. "Jeez! Do I have to show you, you doofus?! Take off your battle mask!" Lisbeth ordered. Optimus took off his battle mask and was quickly pulled in and kissed by Lisbeth. Optimus' eyes widened, he never did this before so it was new to him. He then closed his and embraced Lisbeth, she did the same. Optimus felt her tongue against his and he was loving it. As the two separated, Lisbeth saw Optimus blush. His energon was rushing to his cheeks. Lisbeth giggled at this. "What was that? I am new to this earthly custom." Optimus said. "It's called 'kissing'. It's what two people do when they are in love." Lisbeth said. "In love." Optimus said to himself, pulling her in now for a kiss, this time it was longer and deeper. The two seperated again, both of them blushing deeper than last time. "I love you, Optimus Prime." Lisbeth said. Optimus smiled and kissed her again, but this one was shorter. "And I love you, Lisbeth." Optimus said. "Call me Lis." Lisbeth said. "As you wish, Lis." Optimus said.

AN: well that's chapter 5 I've been wanting for Lisbeth to get some love. I actually wanna see pics of Optimus x Lisbeth on wherever. LOL. please send me your reviews and questions and i will see youuuuu... in the next one. BYE :)


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Optimus was in a forest, looking around in its beauty. He then saw a rabbit eating some berries. Optimus stopped and looked at its name; it read 'Ragout rabbit'. 'So this is what Lis wants for dinner.' Optimus thought.

This morning

"What is it that you wish to have for dinner?" Optimus asked. "A Ragout rabbit. It's an S-class item that is supposed to be really delicious." Lisbeth said. "I suppose that you will have to have a high cooking skill in order to make it correct?" Optimus asked, hugging her from behind as she was preparing breakfast. "Yep, and the good news is, is that I have already maxed out my cooking skill just last week!" Lisbeth said, taking some pride in that fact. "I see. Well no wonder your cooking has been so… delicious." Optimus said. "Yes indeed, Optimus. Have I told you how sexy your voice is?" Lisbeth asked, turning around and facing him. "On many occasions you have. And have I told you how beautiful you are?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth kissed Optimus deeply and both of them embraced as they kept on kissing. "You always have." Lisbeth said. "Well, I shall go and acquire this Ragout rabbit for the both of us." Optimus said. "Hang on have breakfast first doofus." Lisbeth said. "Oh yes, I had almost forgotten that we have not had breakfast. Oops." Optimus said, making Lisbeth giggle. "You really are such a doofus, but you're my doofus." Lisbeth said. After that delicious omelet and bacon, Optimus received another kiss from Lisbeth just before he went out the door. "Happy hunting! They are found in floor 41 in a forest!" Lisbeth called. "Thank you for the information Lis. I shall be back soon. I love you!" Optimus said, waving at her before using a teleport crystal.

Present

Optimus grabbed a small throwing knife and it glowed yellow. "Forgive me little creature." Optimus said. He throws the knife and kills the rabbit, receiving an item that was titled 'Ragout meat'. "Well, I suppose that I will just-" Optimus stopped, receiving a message from someone. 'Hey Optimus it's Agil. We met on the first floor boss. I was wondering if you want to hangout?' Optimus then messaged Lisbeth. 'Lis, what does 'hangout' mean?' After a minute or so, Optimus receives another message. 'Hangout means to spend time with friends. Why do you ask?' Optimus then messaged Lisbeth again. 'Agil, an old friend of mine wishes me to hangout with him. I shall not make it long. Is that alright with you?' Optimus gets another message from Lisbeth. 'Sure. That is fine. Love ya doofus!' Optimus smiled and then messaged Agil. 'Where is your location?' Optimus receives a message from Agil. 'Floor 50: Algade. See ya then!' Optimus then pulls out a teleport crystal. "Teleport, Algade." Optimus said. He was then teleported to a town full of merchants. Most of the people were staring at Optimus, never seeing anything like him before, but he didn't notice the staring. Optimus was then looking around, having no luck of finding Agil. "Hmm... perhaps I should have asked for more of a specific location on where he was on this floor." Optimus said to himself. "Optimus!" A woman called. Optimus turned to see Maren, another old friend, running towards him in red and white colored light armor. Optimus noticed that she was being closely followed by a man who also had the exact same colors as her. "Ah, Maren, how are you my friend? It has been quite some time." Optimus said. "Yes it has. Agil messaged me to go hangout with him for a little bit, I couldn't pass that up." Maren said. "You as well? Agil messaged me as well." Optimus said. "He probably wanted to check up on us." Maren said. "Do you know where he is on this floor?" Optimus asked. "Yeah, come along." Maren said. As they reached a blacksmith shop, it showed Agil at the front counter waiting for customers.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it! Um... Maren... Who's he?" Agil said, pointing at the man with the red and white armor. "Oh, this is Kuradeel, he's... my escort." Maren groaned. Kuradeel just stood there like a statue. "Oh, I see. Well uh... anyways, I was checking on how you two were?" Agil asked. "I'm good." Maren said. "As am I. In fact, I have retrieved an S-class item for me and my girlfriend not too long ago for dinner." Optimus said. "Really? What'd you get?" Maren asked. "A ragout rabbit." Optimus said. "A RAGOUT RABBIT?!" Maren and Agil both shouted. "Yes, why are you both shouting?" Optimus asked. "Because that's the most delicious and rarest meat in this game!" Agil said. "My girlfriend said the same thing." Optimus said. "Who are you dating, Prime?" Maren asked. "Her name is Lisbeth and she is a Blacksmith just like Agil here." Optimus said. "Damn, you sly dog." Agil said, elbowing Optimus on the arm. "Vice commander Maren, why must you be with these hooligans? These two are nothing but fools! Plus I heard about this... Optimus Prime, he is supposedly a beater you are aren't you?" Kuradeel asked. "I am not. but seeing as how you are angry with me and my friend, I would not expect you to believe my words. So believe what you want to believe." Optimus said. "Vice commander, he seems shady to me, it would not be best to be associated with this gar-" "KURADEEL!" Maren shouted, interrupting Kuradeel, getting fierce, and making Kuradeel flinch. "I am the Vice commander of the Knights of the blood oath, I decide who I am friends with, not you, not Commander Heathcliff, not anybody!" Maren shouted. "But-" "And, this man that you were about to call garbage, saved my life, mine and Agil's. He's probably 10 more levels higher than you. So do not call him shady nor do you call him garbage in my presence! Understood?" Maren asked. "B-But-" "UNDERSTOOD?!" Maren shouted, making Kuradeel jump. "U-Understood, Vice commander Maren." Kuradeel said, bowing his head. "Now go back to headquarters. Now!" Maren growled. Kuradeel walked out the door and used a teleport crystal. "Grandzam." Kuradeel said, teleporting to his destination.

"Nice work, Maren. Damn, remind me not to piss you off!" Agil joked, making Maren laugh. "I'll be sure to remind you of that." Maren said. "You have made yourself into a very defined leader, Maren. Nice work." Optimus said. "Thank you, I take honor in that considering you are a commander in a way." Maren said, making Optimus smile. "You are quite welcome." Optimus said. 'So how come that guy was with you anyway, Maren?" Agil asked. "Well, since the laughing coffin have making a name out of themselves, higher ups have been having to have escorts to come with and protect them and seeing as how I am Vice commander of the Knights of the blood oath, I have to have an escort as well, so I am somewhat stuck with Kuradeel." Maren said. "Who are the laughing coffins?" Optimus said. "They are the biggest PK guild in this game. They have become quite infamous." Agil said. "PK?" Optimus asked. "Player killers, Prime." Maren said, earning a nod from Agil. "I see. Well I am quite happy that you are in a strong guild. You have taken my words to heart I suppose?" Optimus said. "Yep! Well, I gotta go back. The commander will wonder where I am. I'll see you guys." Maren said, walking out the door. "Farewell, Maren." Optimus said. "See ya, Maren!" Agil said. "I must be off as well." Optimus said. "Alright man I'll see ya. Come here more often would ya?" Agil asked, shaking hands with Optimus. "I shall my friend. Goodbye," Optimus said. He then pulled out a teleport crystal. "Teleport, Lindus." Optimus said. He then was teleported back to Lindus. Optimus walked down the path he always takes so he can see his beautiful girlfriend once again. Optimus had reached his destination and knocked on the door twice. After a few seconds, he was greeted with the sight of Lisbeth. "Hey doofus," Lisbeth said, giving Optimus a kiss. "I missed you." Lisbeth said, making Optimus smile. "I missed you as well. And... I have dinner." Optimus said, holding the ragout rabbit. "Yay! You got the rabbit!" Lisbeth said. "Indeed." Optimus said, walking into the house. "I'll get it ready." Lisbeth said, putting on her apron that said 'Kiss the cook'. Optimus then kissed the cook. "Thank you." Lisbeth said, blushing a bit. "You are quite welcome." Optimus said.

"Hmm... I think I'll make it as a stew. You haven't had a stew have you, Optimus?" Lisbeth asked. "I have not." Optimus said. "Well I'm quite proud that I'll be the one to make your first stew." Lisbeth said, pulling out a cooking knife. She began putting the meat on a long metal sheet and tapped on the meat, making it turn into pieces of meat. Lisbeth soon pulled out many different ingredients like carrots, potatoes, and some vegetables and tapped on them too, making them get chopped up as well. "You know, it's not like actual cooking. It sometimes gets boring just doing this instead of doing it the old fashioned way, but it feels so rewarding when you like my cooking." Lisbeth said, placing all of the ingredients into a green pot and closed it up with a lid. "I do love your cooking, Lis. And I am sure that cooking tastes much better in the real world than in this one." Optimus said, earning a smile from Lisbeth. Lisbeth put the pot into the stove and let it cook for 30 minutes. "And now we wait." Lisbeth said. "Ok." Optimus said. Lisbeth sat down and looked at Optimus and his beautiful blue eyes. "So how was your day?" Lisbeth said. "Good, as you know I was invited by an old friend of mine." Optimus said. "Who was it, if you don't mind me asking." Lisbeth said, respecting his privacy. "His name was Agil, he is a blacksmith like you. And another friend named Maren. Those two were fighting alongside me while fighting the 1st floor boss." Optimus said. "Oh, that's nice. I bet it was fun." Lisbeth said. "Yes, until that one man that was with Maren." Optimus said. "What happened?" Lisbeth said. "Well, Maren is with the Knights of the blood oath and she is the Vice commander there. Higher ups in that guild have to have a escort to accompany them. The escort of Maren was a man named Kuradeel. He said that I was Shady and was soon to call me garbage." Optimus said. "Well he doesn't know you very well. You are not shady nor are you garbage, you are handsome and sweet." Lisbeth said. "Thank you for that. How was your day?" Optimus asked. "It was good, I sold a lot of stuff today. But it was lonely with you gone." Lisbeth said. Optimus grabbed her hand and held onto it. "I am sorry." Optimus said. "Oh no you don't have to apolo-" Lisbeth was soon pulled in and was kissed by Optimus, truly feeling loved by someone. The kissing wouldn't stop, their tongues were wrestling one another. She sat on Optimus' lap, getting into a more comfortable position. Her body felt hot, her face was flushed. Then a ding was heard from the stove. "O-Oh, t-the s-stew is ready." Lisbeth stuttered, getting up and walking to the stove. She pulled the pot out and grabbed two white soup bowls. She placed an even amount of the stew into each bowl and placed them on the table. "Let's enjoy it!" Lisbeth said. the two grabbed spoons and took a bite out of the stew. "Mmmmm... so goooood!" Lisbeth said, loving the exquisite taste. "This is magnificent. It's the best food I have ever tasted!" Optimus said, cherishing this dish. The two ate the entire pot of the stew and both of their stomachs were full. "That was amazing, I can't get enough of it." Lisbeth said. "Indeed. And it was all thanks to you, Lisbeth." Optimus said. "Same for you. If you didn't get that rabbit, we wouldn't have had this thing." Lisbeth said.

Then the two looked at each other intently and soon kissed again, continuing where they had left off. After 10 minutes of kissing, both of their faces were flushed and Lisbeth had made a big decision. "Optimus, come with me... to the bedroom." Lisbeth said. Optimus followed her and the two were in Lisbeth's bedroom, Optimus never saw her bedroom, he usually slept in the other room. Her bed was quite large, even for her. "Close... your eyes." Lisbeth said. Optimus then shut his eyes. He heard a sound of opening a menu and then heard the sound of clothes being taken off. "Open you eyes." Lisbeth said. Optimus opened his eyes to see Lisbeth without her clothes. Optimus' eyes widened and he blushed. "You are... beautiful. What... are we about to do? I have never seen this before." Optimus said, looking at this beautiful image of his girlfriend. "This is what we humans call 'Making love'." Lisbeth said.

AN: Whoo this chapter is getting fiery and you know what part 2 is gonna be! (Heh Heh) Be sure to have some questions and ask me them in the reviews. I shall answer this one question from falloutaki He/she asks _What Will happen to Optimus and lizbeth relationship when they get out of sword art online, what will happen then? _Well It be somewhat difficult, but I'm sure that they will be fine. Please all of you, do not hesistate to ask me or any of the characters anything, just ask. Thank you all for reading and I will see youuuuuuu... int the next chapter. Bye!


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

"Let me show you, Optimus." Lisbeth said. She walked up to him and kissed him, starting it off. Optimus lifted her up, still kissing her and put her on the bed. He saw her breasts bounce as he put her down. Lisbeth sat up and looked down at Optimus' genital region. Optimus did not say anything for he didn't want to ruin the moment. She saw a yellow button that was on Optimus and poked at it just to see if something would happen. She saw that it was a button and it showed Optimus' member. 'I did not know I even had that.' Optimus thought, blushing a bit. "It's big." Lisbeth said, grabbing it lightly. As she grabbed it, Optimus felt a bit of rush, he didn't understand what was going on. "I see that this is your first time. It's mine too." Lisbeth said. "I-I see. I have to say that I am feeling a rush in my body. My sparkrate is accelerating." Optimus said. Lisbeth giggled and soon wrapped her mouth around Optimus' cock. Optimus closed his eyes, loving this sensation. 'It doesn't taste like metal.' Lisbeth thought. She then rubbed her hand while sucking on his cock. She loved the taste, she couldn't get enough but it was only starting. "Lis... you feel so good." Optimus said. She then went faster, making Optimus' spark jump. "Lis... I am gonna..." Optimus stopped talking as he released into Lisbeth's mouth. 'Wow, he tastes so good.' Lisbeth thought, drinking it down. "Lis... what... what did you just do?" Optimus asked. "I'll explain it to you later, doofus." Lisbeth giggled. She then laid down on the bed. "Now... um... you put your... uh... cock in here." Lisbeth said. "Not yet... I want to make you feel good just you have done for me." Optimus said. He lightly grabs Lisbeth's left breast and squeezes it lightly, making her moan. Optimus then kisses her neck, making her moan a little bit louder. Optimus scans her body, seeing that she has sensitive points that will make her feel good. He sees that her breasts are quite sensitive, he starts sucking on her nipples, making her moan louder and louder, obviously loving it. Optimus then puts two fingers in her Vagina, making her scream. "Optimus... Optimus... haaaaaaa... It's so good! Don't stop!" Lisbeth shouted. Optimus obeyed and kept on doing it. He then goes down to where he was facing Lisbeth's Vagina. "It's... beautiful. It is also glistening with some sort of fluid." Optimus said. "You don't have to make it explicit, doofus!" Lisbeth said, blushing. Optimus got closer, Lisbeth started to shudder when she felt his breath washing over her Vagina. Optimus then puts his mouth on it, licking it slowly, which in turn made Lisbeth go crazy. She was screaming into the night, calling out Optimus' name and Optimus was enjoying it.

The taste was stingy and tangy, but addictive, Optimus didn't know know why it was that Lisbeth tasted so good. Optimus then saw that Lisbeth's clit was extremely sensitive and decided to go all out on it which that made Lisbeth go berserk, her screams became louder and louder. "Optimus... I'm gonna... CUMMMM!" Lisbeth shouted, squeezing Optimus' head with her legs and spraying Optimus on the face, letting some of it run down to his chest. "Optimus... that... was so good." Lisbeth said, panting. Optimus was on top of her, unsure of what to do next. He then remembered what Lisbeth said about his cock being put inside her. He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her. "May I...?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth nodded and pulled Optimus in close. Optimus then thrusted inside her, feeling a great sensation flowing in his spark. Lisbeth gasped, feeling her lover inside her and she was happy. Happy to now be one with this man. "Optimus... I... I love you! AH!" Lisbeth said, feeling his cock go in and out inside of her. "I love you too... Lis." Optimus said, loving this woman with all of his spark. "You are so tight." Optimus said, loving this tightness wrapping around his cock. He then saw from his chest that a light was getting brighter inside his chest. It was his spark. 'This... is this what I believe it is? I read about this from the archives that when cybertronians are in love with their partners, their sparks begin to get brighter with light. Have Lisbeth and I become... sparkmates?' Optimus thought. He saw Lisbeth looking at him, loving this, loving him. He knew now that this woman was his and that he was hers. Optimus then thrusted harder, having her feel all of his love and more. "Optimus... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... cummmm!" Lisbeth shouted. "Then let us cum... together. My love." Optimus said. Both of them came at he same time, Lisbeth shouting one last shout. Lisbeth's vagina was overflowing with Optimus' cum, getting some of it on the bed. Lisbeth and Optimus were both panting, but Optimus then lifted her up and hugged her tightly and kissed her with the highest amount of passion. "Lisbeth... I truly realize now what being in love means. Because you... are the most magnificent woman that I have ever come across. You always seem to make make spark feel warm. I love you, Lis. I want to be with you forever. I want to make love to you. I want to support you in everything that you do. Lisbeth... will you be... my sparkmate?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth looked at him, when she heard those words, she knew that this man was the one. And even though it has been such a short time, she has come to fully love him. 'I think he means that he wants to marry me.' Lisbeth thought, assuming this. She let a few tears fall from her eyes, and she smiled.

"Yes. I will be your sparkmate. I love you with all my heart Optimus. I will love and support you in whatever you do. And I also want to make love to you as well. When I hear you say you love me, my heart skips a beat. I want to be yours forever, Optimus Prime." Lisbeth said. Optimus smiled and kissed her intently, knowing now that this woman wishes to be with him forever. Optimus puts his cock slowly back into her vagina making her moan. "Can't get enough of me can you doofus?" Lisbeth said, smiling. "Never. My love." Optimus said. The two kissed and continued their night of passion until morning. With the sun rising, Optimus opened his eyes to see a naked Lisbeth sleeping on his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. He then proceeded to get up, but was then pulled back by Lisbeth. "Lisbeth, it is time to get up you know. You should get up with me." Optimus said. "Don't wanna... I want to stay here and cuddle with you." Lisbeth said. "Ok. We can cuddle, but we will have to get up sooner or later." Optimus said. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around Lisbeth, making her smile. She then groped Optimus' cock, making him blush. "I guess you cannot get enough of me either?" Optimus asked. "I never will." Lisbeth said, smiling.

AN: Man, that was something! I honestly don't know if this was good or not, please let me know how it was in the reviews, I feel somewhat happy and somewhat nervous of this scene but I want to know how you guys feel about it. Thank you all for reading and I will see youuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome. Bye!


	9. Chapter 7

Floor 74

"Are you ready Lis? This will be your first boss correct?" Optimus asked. "Yes. But I know that if I'm in trouble, you'll come save me." Lisbeth said, smiling. "Well, let us proceed on opening it." Optimus said. The two opened the door to find that the room was as dark as night. Optimus unsheathed his dual swords and his battle mask, while Lisbeth pulled out her strongest mace. "I do not see anything." Optimus said, walking into the room a bit. "Wait." Lisbeth said. "Do not worry. My intentions are not to go that far into the room. Plus, if we do not get a good observation on this boss, it will be very difficult to plan out anything for an attack strategy." Optimus said. "You're right, but..." Lisbeth was then cut off by a blue flame that randomly lit up. Then more blue flames lit up across the room, showing a very tall figure. It was the boss. It looked like a blue goat that could stand up on two legs and had blue eyes. "By Primus." Optimus said. He then saw that the bosses name was "Gleam eyes". The boss had four life bars and it was holding a giant ultra greatsword. Gleam eyes lifted up his giant greatsword and roared very loudly, making Lisbeth run and scream to the top of her lungs. "Lisbeth!" Optimus called. He then ran himself, trying to catch up with her.

The couple finished running, sitting down against a pillar. "That won't be easy to beat with just the two of us." Lisbeth said. "Indeed it will not. That sword of his will do a high amount of damage to us, plus my guess is that boss will do special attacks as well." Optimus said, sheathing back his swords and battle mask. "We would have to assemble the tank players and have them switch often." Lisbeth said. "And we will need ten shieldsman at best." Optimus said. "Shields, huh?" Lisbeth asked. "What is it, Lisbeth?" Optimus asked. "Why don't you be one of those shieldsman?" Lisbeth asked. "I do not have any shields in my inventory, plus I feel more efficient in battle with my dual wielding." Optimus said. "Well whatever. It is rude to pry about people's skills." Lisbeth said. "Thank you for understanding, Lis." Optimus said, giving her a kiss. "No problem. Let's have a late lunch." Lisbeth said. "Oh, good. I am quite famished." Optimus said, smiling. Lisbeth pulled out a small basket and it showed a few sandwiches. Optimus couldn't help but stare at the delicious food. "Hey doofus, my eyes are up here." Lisbeth said, sounding a tad irritated. "I am sorry. It is just... you food is so good, I cannot help but to stare at the food that you create." Optimus said, making Lisbeth blush. "O-Oh. Th-Thank you." Lisbeth stammered. "Here you go." Lisbeth said, handing Optimus a Sandwich. "Thank you." Optimus said. He took a big bite and loved the taste of the vegetables and meat that was in it, along with the sauces in it. "It is delicious." Optimus said, taking more bites out of the food and making Lisbeth smile.

"How did you create these flavors?" Optimus asked. "It's the result of a year's worth of practice and study. I made it after analyzing how it taste simulating engine processed the parameters of the 100 or so different seasoning I found in Aincrad. These are Grogwa seeds, Shubur leaves and Kalim water." Lisbeth said, pulling out a bottle with a green liquid and pouring some on Optimus' hand for him to taste. "What is this flavor?" Optimus asked. "It's called 'Mayonnaise'." Lisbeth said. "Mayonnaise." Optimus said. "This one has Abilpa beans, sag leaves and Oola fish bones." Lisbeth said, pulling out a bottle with purple liquid in it and pouring it on Optimus' hand. Optimus drinks it and is very surprised by the taste. "It is very good, what is it?" Optimus asked. "It's called 'Soy sauce' I used these two sauces for the sandwiches." Lisbeth said. "It is perfect. It is amazing!" Optimus said. "I was thinking about selling my foods later on in the future, seeing as how it's so good." Lisbeth said. "I would disagree, Lis." Optimus said. "Why's that?" Lisbeth said. "There would not be any for me." Optimus said. Lisbeth blinked. "You're such a pig, doofus." Lisbeth said. "Only because your food is very delicious." Optimus retorted. "I guess, but I don't mind if you're my pig." Lisbeth said, smiling, making Optimus chuckle at that. The two then heard a portal being open and Optimus and Lisbeth stood at the ready.

"Man I'm tired. Let's finally sit down here and-" The man stopped, noticing an old friend. "Ooh, Optimus! It's been too long!" The man said. "Klein, It is good to see you old friend." Optimus said, shaking Klein's hand. "What the hell's a solo player doing with a girl- what's this?" Klein asked, looking at Lisbeth. "You must know him, but I shall introduce you anyway. Lisbeth, this is Klein, from the guild 'Fuurinkazan'. Klein, this is Lisbeth, she is my girlfriend and she is also one of the greatest blacksmith in this game. Klein? Klein what is wrong? Is your connection giving you trouble?" Optimus asked, waving his hand in front of Klein's face. "Optimus, you sly bastard you!" Klein said, wrapping his arm around Optimus' neck. "I do not follow." Optimus said. "You got yourself a girl! And a cute one at that." Klein said, making Lisbeth blush. "Watch yourself, Klein." Optimus warned. "I'm only complimenting Prime, that's all!" Klein said, waving his hands back and forth like he didn't do anything. Then a small militarized army were walking towards Optimus and the group. "Is that... the front?" Lisbeth asked. "That's the giant guild that took over the first floor. What are they doing up here?" Klein wondered. The arm then stopped walking and the leader faced his men. "At ease!" The leader shouted. His army sat down, panting like crazy. The leader then walked over to Optimus' group. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Korvatz of the Aincrad Liberation Front." Korvatz said. "My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus said. "Sure it is, have you cleared the area ahead?" Korvatz asked. "Yes, we also have mapped out the location." Optimus said. "Great, then hand it over." Korvatz said. "What?! You want him to just give it to you? Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to map?!" Klein asked. "Klein. Enough." Optimus said. "But Prime..." Klein said. "I was already planning to hand it to the people in the game so that way they know where to go. Were you planning to do the same, Korvatz?" Optimus asked. "Yes, and without having to charge people." Korvatz said. "Then it is settled." Optimus said, giving Korvatz the map. "Thank you for your cooperation." Korvatz said, turning around. "If you are suggesting on fighting this boss, it would be best to not pursue this monster." Optimus said. "That is for me to decide." Korvatz said. "We just looked in the boss room. It is not a boss you can take on with a small amount of players. And to add, your men look exhausted." Optimus said. "My men are _not _weaklings who'd be done in from simple exhaustion! All of you, up on your feet!" Korvatz yelled. His men slumped back up and started following Korvatz again.

"I wonder if they will be alright?" Optimus asked. "I doubt they'd really take on the boss without some sort of plan." Lisbeth said. "Let us go to make sure." Klein suggested. "Agreed." Optimus said. Optimus lead the group on, while Klein and Lisbeth were lagging behind. "Lisbeth, even though Prime is... different than us, please take good care of him. I see that he loves you a whole lot." Klein said. "Okay. Leave it to me!" Lisbeth said, smiling. "Hey Prime. Let me talk to you for a sec!" Klein called, running towards Prime. As the group walked on, fighting a small amount of enemies. "Is this all? I guess there's only the boss room left." Klein shrugged. The group then heard a loud scream coming from ahead. "Let us go! Those men will die!" Optimus shouted, running ahead. "Right!" Everyone else said, following Prime quickly. They had reached the boss room, finding some of Korvatz men being taken down by Gleam eyes. "Are you all alright?!" Optimus asked loudly. The men looked at Optimus and before even speaking, Gleam eyes' greatsword slammed down, taking more of the men. "Use you teleportation crystals!" Optimus ordered. "We can't! The crystals aren't working!" One of the men said. "None of the boss rooms had that kind of trap before." Lisbeth said. Optimus then remembered that one room where his old guild and himself were in that room and Optimus was the only one that survived the room. Optimus closed his eyes and shook his head. "We of the liberation front do not know the meaning of the word 'Retreat'! Come on men! Keep fighting!" Korvatz shouted, pointing his sword at Gleam eyes. "That fool!" Optimus said. "Damn, this is bad!" Klein said. "If we rush in and attack the boss, it may be possible to open an escape route for them." Optimus said. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Klein shouted.

Gleam eyes' eyes truned blue and shot a purple blast out of its mouth and took out more of Korvatz men. It then slashed its sword, hitting Korvatz and sending him flying towards Optimus. "Korvatz! Hang in there, soldier!" Optimus said. Then Korvatz helmet turned into shards, showing Korvatz face which was ridden with fear. Optimus' eyes widened and then he closed his eyes and held korvatz' hand. "Be at peace, comrade. Rest." Optimus said, knowing that Korvatz was going to die. "Thank you, Prime. Please... save my men from that God forsaken monster. Please." Korvatz pleaded. "It shall be done, my friend." Optimus said. Korvatz then turned into shards, never to seen again. Lisbeth hugged Optimus from behind and shed a few tears. But then, she heard something unsheathe from Optimus and also heard something being put on Optimus' face. "Sweetie?" Lisbeth asked. "Lis. I love you. With all my spark." Optimus said. He then charged into the fray. "OPTIMUS!" Lisbeth shouted. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Optimus shouted, turning his whole body turn red. Gleam eyes truned and everybody else looked up to see an extremely tall Optimus Prime. "Now die." Optimus said plainly. He rammed into Gleam eyes and punched him hard in the face, seeing some teeth break off. Gleam eyes roared and scratched Optimus on the chest, leaving a mark on him, but faded away after a few seconds. Optimus then grabbed Gleam eyes and threw him across the room. "All of you, run out of the room and heal yourselves. NOW!" Optimus shouted. The men ran as fast as they could and got out of the room. Optimus then pulled out both of his blades. "He can... dual wield?" Klein asked. Optimus charged once again at Gleam eyes. He stabbed him in the chest, earning a screech from Gleam eyes. Gleam eyes then kicked Optimus off of him and slashed his greatsword down on Optimus' right shoulder. Optimus took this as an advantage and held Gleam eyes' sword and pulled it away from him. "NOW! STARBURST STREAM!" Optimus shouted. Everybody saw him make a flurry of attacks, which made Gleam eyes fall to his knees. Optimus walked back a few steps, grabbed Gleam eyes' greatsword, and dragged it towards Gleam eyes. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Optimus roared, slashing down on Gleam eyes' head and cut him in two. Everyone was in awe of Optimus' awesome power. Optimus then received a congratulation from the game and leveled up to 92. He then also noticed that his health was only a sliver, he got on his knees and then passed out.

"...timus." A woman's voice called in a muffled tone. "Optimu..." The woman said again, but in clearer voice. "Optimus!" The woman shouted. Optimus opened his eyes and it showed Lisbeth putting his head on her lap. "Lis...beth." Optimus said. "Oh sweetie! You're ok! Thank God! Doofus, you're such an Idiot!" Lisbeth said in relief, kissing her lover on his battle mask. "How long have I been out?" Optimus asked. "Only 10 minutes. You returned to your regular size when you passed out." Lisbeth said. "I see. How are Korvatz men?" Optimus asked. "They are alright. Only seven made it out of the 25, including Korvatz as you know." Klein said. "I see. Thank you, Klein." Optimus said, unsheathing his battle mask and weapons. "Since when could you dual wield?" Klein asked. "I have known this information for a while now. I would have only have used it for emergencies back then, but now I use it on a regular basis." Optimus said. "Then how about when you turned into a giant did you know about that?" One of Klein's men asked. "That I did not know. I didn't even realize it till now. What is your name, friend?" Optimus said. "This is my friend, Telron. We've known each other since we were kids." Klein said, smiling and wrapping his arm around his friend. "But Prime. Was that your actual size? If I remember correctly, you told me that you were 28 feet tall." Klein said. "You are correct. That was my actual size in real life." Optimus said. "You're 28 feet tall?!" Lisbeth asked. "Yes." Optimus said. Lisbeth's eyes widened. "Will this... be a complication... for you?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth closed her eyes and took a thought. But then she remembered something. _'Please take good care of him. I see that he loves you a whole lot._' Klein's wisest words to say to her. Lisbeth smiled and kissed Optimus romantically and deeply. "Nope. Remember, I'm your sparkmate. I don't treat that lightly, doofus." Lisbeth said, smiling. Optimus then smiled and hugged Lisbeth. "Lisbeth, I want to ask you something. This is a new thing to me, due to Klein just telling me earlier. Lisbeth, I love you, nothing shall ever alter that in my spark. I shall cherish you and the love you give to me. I wish to ask you..." Optimus pulled a beautiful Diamond ring and held it with his big fingers. Lisbeth's eyes watered, she knew what he was going to ask. "Will you marry me?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth kneeled down with Optimus and kissed him on the lips. "Yes. I will marry you. I love you so much." Lisbeth said. Optimus smiled and hugging and kissing Lisbeth, feeling what it's truly like to be human. "Where'd you get the ring?" Lisbeth asked. "I got it for him!" Klein said with a hint of pride. "I owe you for that, Klein. I thank you for teaching me things about this planet." Optimus said. "You don't need to. I tell ya, when I see you do the stuff you do, Prime. It does my heart good to be your friend." Klein said, smiling. "As it does mine, my friend." Optimus said. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'll be seeing you Oprimus." Klein said. "Goodbye, Klein. I hope we meet again soon." Optimus said. Klein then walked along with his guild and left the floor. "Well, let us get home shall we?" Optimus asked. "Of course... my husband." Lisbeth said.

AN: I had a lot of fun on this chapter. And I also put in one of my followers in it and if anyone of you want to be in my story just let me know. Please send me reviews and opinions on this chapter and as always, I will see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-bye! :)


	10. Chapter 8: 1,000 viewer special

**1000 views special!**

_Floor 67: Strange forest_

Optimus walked around, strolling through the tree filled forest. But he wasn't he to see the gorgeous forest, he was he here for an event boss. Agil had been told by an info broker that there was an event boss on this floor, by a lake that was supposed to hold good legend drops. Optimus knew that the humans have a great amount of pride in them, where it could sacrifice their very lives. Optimus felt as though that this boss needed to take this boss down. Optimus walked past a few trees to see an open, clear part of the floor with a lake in front of him. But he also saw a man in black armor standing right by the lake. Optimus walked towards the man, readying himself when ready. "Is he the boss?" Optimus asked himself quietly. "I am." The man said, turning to face Optimus. "I am sorry, friend. But I must take you down." Optimus said, unsheathing his dual swords and his battlemask. "I know that. But let me inform you on this." The man said. The man then unsheathed a ultra greatsword that was bigger and most likely heavier than him on his shoulder. It then showed that the boss' name was 'Guts, the black swordsman' and he had six levels of health. " This is Dragonslayer. This sword has gotten very dull, however, it's five times as thick and does five times the damage of a normal sword. So you better pray you die quickly or this could be painful." Guts said, having an evil smile on his face. Optimus then noticed that Guts had one eye open and that he had an mechanical arm on his left arm.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus shouted, charging at Guts. "COME ON!" Guts shouted, charging as well. Optimus and Guts clashed their swords. Optimus was throwing flurries of attacks, but Guts was somehow blocking him with such speed. 'How is he blocking me with such speed?' Optimus thought. Guts then pushed himself back and pointed his arm right at Optimus. Guts then fired multiple arrows at Optimus. 'Arrows?!' Optimus thought. Optimus tried to block them all but a few reached his upper torso. "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Guts shouted, crashing down with his sword. Optimus dodged barely, but then he felt the broadside of Guts sword on his face. Optimus took a breath and saw that his health was in the yellow region. 'He is quite fast. I cannot get a hit on him. What I am I not doing?' Optimus thought. But then he finally got the idea, it was a risky one, but it was all he had for an idea for that moment. Optimus charged at Guts. Guts thrusted his sword towards Optimus, but he noticed that Optimus had gotten under his sword, taking a mere scratch of damage. 'If I can get into a close range where he cannot use his sword, I could have an advantage.' Optimus thought. Optimus stabbed Guts in the stomach, spun around, and threw Guts to the other side of the small battle area. Guts then stood back up and smiled. His suit of armor was changing. It made where he had a metal mask with an resemblance of a wolf. The eyes in the mask turned red and Guts roared like a demon. "Come and get me." Optimus growled. Guts then charged with great distance and appeared before Optimus in surprise. Guts slashed Optimus on his side and now threw him to the other side. "Rrrgh! Agh!" Optimus groaned, seeing that his health was in the red region. "I have to finish this. Right now." Optimus said, getting back up.

Optimus saw that Guts was charging at him again. Optimus slashed his sword and it hit Guts when he appeared. It hit him right in the ribcage. Guts howled and slashed his sword down, but it was caught by Optimus' other sword. Optimus then headbutted Guts, making him take a few steps backwards. Optimus then sheathed his swords and made a heavy right hook to Guts, denting Guts' armor. Optimus kept on punching Guts, denting more of his armor. Optimus then grabbed Guts arm, twists it backwards and threw him to a distance. Guts immediately got back up and somehow his arm went back to normal place. 'I thought I had broken his arm?' Optimus thought. Guts then charged at optimus yet again, now tackling him, but Optimus stood his ground and grabbed Guts by his sides, lifted him up, and slammed him to the ground. Guts then used his leg and kicked Optimus on his battlemask, making him take a few steps to his right. Optimus noticed that he had gotten some and HP back. 'I do not understand. How did I- Wait. that one skill that I put on gives me some HP after 10 seconds. If I dodge him for a minute or so, I could go back to full health.' Optimus thought. Optimus did as he planned, he dodged all of Guts attacks and received more and more HP. Optimus was now back to green, but not at full health. Optimus then grabbed Guts by the head and slammed him down, taking away some of his HP. Guts was now at two bars. Optimus pulled out his swords again and smacked Guts with the flat side of his Elucidator, stunning him. "Starburst stream!" Optimus called, doing a flurry of slashes to Guts which in turn got Guts to one bar of Health.

Guts then used his Dragonslayer and stabbed Optimus in his stomach. He then punched Optimus, making Optimus get off of his sword which also put Optimus in a bad spot and it was affecting him with bleeding for 20 seconds. Optimus was losing HP fast, but also gaining it with that one skill. Optimus was panting like crazy, this one boss was making it difficult for him, he was being pushed to his limit. Optimus then sheathed his swords again and started throwing hard punches at Guts. He then made a powerful uppercut, which connected to Guts chin, sending him up. Optimus grabbed Guts by the foot, spun him around, and slammed him into a few trees. Guts health was in the red and it was Optimus chance. Optimus punched Guts in the middle of his chest and unsheathed Dark repulser and it went straight through Guts armor. Guts was defeated. Guts then took off his helmet and smiled at Optimus. "Congrats. You won. I didn't think I could be beat by one man, but I've been wrong on some occasions." Guts said, laughing a bit. "You were a great adversary. I am sorry we could not be friends." Optimus said. "I wouldn't worry about it. I haven't fought this hard in a while either." Guts said. Optimus heard some leaves rustling, turned, and saw that many guilds were coming out of the forest. Knight of the blood oath, Holy dragons, even the front came to kill the boss, but they were too late. Guts places a hand on Optimus. "You've earned this win. Cherish these items, they will be a big help to you." Guts said. Guts then turned into shards of data. Forever gone. "Goodbye, friend." Optimus said.

"He beat the event boss... by himself?" A holy dragon member said in wonder. "BS! He had to have had help." A Front member said. "Optimus!" A familiar voice called. It was Maren. "Maren, hello again." Optimus said. "Did you beat the boss?" Maren asked. "I did." Optimus said. "Woah!" Maren said, amazed at Optimus' power. Optimus then received two items, Guts' Dragonslayer and his armor that was called 'Guts' berserker armor.' He also leveled up to level 93 and received a skill called 'Heavenly strength' and 'Quick switch' Heavenly strength made it where he could use ultra Greatswords with one arm and have more attack and defend speed and also use an extra sword with the other arm. Quick switch can make it where Optimus could change any sword on any arm faster, nearly instantaneously. Optimus switched his dual swords and put on his new Dragonslayer on his right arm and his Elucidator on his left arm but did not pull it out. He then equiped the battle armor, but it did not show on his body. Optimus received a message saying '_Dear user, Optimus Prime. We regret to inform you that we cannot put on item 3088576. We shall put on the stats and skills on for you though. Thank you. -CEO Argus.' _Optimus sighed, he kinda had a feeling this would happen. He had put Dragonslayer on his shoulder, it somehow felt light to him. "Commander, that's him. The one that was with Vice Commander Maren a few days ago." Kuradeel said, pointing at Optimus who was giving a friend hug to Maren. "So that's Optimus Prime. I shall visit him tomorrow." The commander of the KoB said. "As you wish, Commander Heathcliff." Kuradeel said, bowing before Heathcliff. "Well, Maren, I must be off. I hope we meet again." Optimus said, finally having his battle mask retreat back. "Your leaving already?" Maren asked. "Yes, I'm having lunch with Lisbeth. Would you like to join us?" Optimus asked. "Sure!" Maren said, smiling. Optimus then messaged Lisbeth. _'Lis. May my friend Maren come join us for lunch?'_ Optimus then received a message from Lisbeth. _'Sure doofus. Love you!' _"It is alright with her. Do you have a teleport crystal?" Optimus asked. "Yes." Maren said. "Great. Teleport Lindus." Optimus said. He was then teleported as did Maren.

AN: Well this is for all of you guys for viewing my story by 1000. I feel truly honored by you guys and for all of you supporting my story. I love Berserk and the character Guts, I thought it made sense to put him in the story as an event boss and hopefully it did for most of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave your reviews and questions and I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-bye!


	11. Chapter 9

_Floor 47: Floria_

"Do you Optimus take Lisbeth to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The priest asked. "I do." Optimus said. "And do you Lisbeth, take Optimus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The priest asked. "I do." Lisbeth said. "I now pronounce you both Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Optimus then lifted up Lisbeth's veil and planted his lips on his wife, letting her feel the love of her husband. "I love you, Lisbeth." Optimus said. "And I love you, doofus. _Giggles. _Optimus." Lisbeth said, making Optimus chuckle a bit. He then lifted up Lisbeth and kissed her while walking out the door. "Way to go buddy!" Klein cheered, patting Optimus on the back. "Congratulations, Prime." Agil said, patting Optimus' shoulders. "Congrats, Optimus." Diabel said. "Congratulations, Optimus!" Sachi said, smiling at the couple. "Good for you two!" Silica said. "Congrats, Optimus Prime." Rosalia said. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" Maren said, tearing up a bit. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us by coming here today." Optimus said. They all smiled at him, feeling appreciated by their friend.

"Optimus Prime!" A man called. Optimus looked to his left to see a man in red armor with a red cape walk towards the group. "Commander Heathcliff." Maren said. "Who is he?" Klein asked. "He's the commander of the Knight of the blood oath." Maren said, getting surprised looks from some of the others. "Yes? What is it that you want?" Optimus asked. "You are the one that people call the Red and blue titan right?" Heathcliff asked. "On some occasions people have called me that." Optimus said. "That title fits you, seeing as how you defeated the event boss by yourself." Heathcliff said. "You did not answer my question. What do you want with me?" Optimus asked. "I want you to come work for the knights of the blood oath." Heathcliff said. "I am not interested." Optimus said. "Why? With your skills... we could beat this game faster than we are hoping it to be." Heathcliff said. "I am happy with where I am at. Thank you, but I am not interested." Optimus said. "Fine. Then how about this. In order for you or your friends to truly have permission to be with my Vice commander, you will have to beat me in a match. If I win, you work for me. If I lose, you can hangout with Maren as much as you want without Kuradeel being there." Heathcliff said. "Commander!" Maren shouted, appalled at what her Commander just said. "You bast-" "Diabel. No. If this man is going to confine my friend to where she cannot be around any of us, then I must free her of this situation." Optimus said. "Optimus." Maren said. "Lisbeth, are you alright with whatever decision I am about to make right now?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth loved how included she was in decisions and how Optimus would ask for her opinion and for him not do to things on his own. Lisbeth smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Go get 'em, doofus." Lisbeth said.

"I accept your challenge." Optimus said. Heathcliff then opened up his menu and invited Optimus into a fight. Optimus then received the invitation and selected single strike mode. A timer was counting down, giving both Optimus and Heathcliff time to get their weapons out. Optimus pulled out his Dragonslayer and put it on his right hand and Dark Repulser on his left hand while putting on his battlemask. Heathcliff pulled out a shield and a one handed sword. As the count down was done, Optimus charged in and slashed down on Heathcliff. Heathcliff was blocking Optimus' attacks, not making a single attempt to attack. 'I know what he is doing.' Optimus thought. He then took a few steps back, but still was in a defensive position just in case. "Why'd you stop?" Heathcliff asked. "You are doing a simple trick. You are trying to make me burn all of my stamina and then go in for the attack." Optimus asked. "It's surprising how he knows people's strategies." Agil said. "Not really. He has been in a war so my guess is that he was taught that." Sachi said. "He's been in a war?" Diabel asked. "You mean you didn't know? Before Optimus came to Earth, he was in a civil war with some bad guys that wanted to take over his planet. He was in that war for millions of years." Sachi said. "Well, it was a good try, but I guess I have to give it some effort." Heathcliff said. He then charged at Optimus and thrusted his sword, but Optimus blocked the blade with his Dark Repulser. Optimus scooped up Heathcliff with his Dragonslayer and shot him up into the air. As Heathcliff was descending down, Optimus pointed his Dragonslayer straight up, knowing that even if Heathcliff were to try to stab him, his sword would reach first. Optimus' plan worked, the giant greatsword punctured Heathcliff and as it did, Optimus brought Heathcliff close to his face. "Now get out of my sight. You are not fit to be a commander. Freedom is everyone's right." Optimus said. He then threw Heathcliff off his sword, sending him to a far distance.

It then read in the sky 'Optimus Prime wins!' and everyone cheered while Heathcliff just sat back up and stared at Optimus. 'H-How did I lose? And I was about use that one thing too!' Heathcliff thought, standing back up. "It seems that you have won. Vice commander Maren, I am sorry for putting you into this." Heathcliff said. "Go to hell! I quit!" Maren shouted, getting a surprised look from Heathcliff. "I understand." Heathcliff said, feeling ashamed. He then walked away and pulled out a teleport crystal. "Grandzam." Heathcliff said. He was then teleported, leaving Optimus and his friends alone. "Serves him right!" Klein said. "Maren, I am sorry that you had to be dragged into this." Optimus said. "You don't need to apologize. You are right. He is not fit to be a commander." Maren said. "Why don't we get back home. We can all have some food then." Lisbeth said. "Man, I'm down for that!" Agil said. "I agree. Let us go back home." Optimus said.

_Floor 48: Lindus  
_

Lisbeth got out of her wedding dress and into some regular clothes. She then did her hair, putting on a little bit of make up and tad bit of fragrance. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Come on, Lisbeth! Hurry up!" Maren called. Lisbeth then walked down the stairs and showed herself to her husband and to her friends. "You look... astonishing. And that fragrance that you are wearing smells great." Optimus said, blushing like crazy. Lisbeth blushed too and then she gave Optimus a kiss. "Thank you, doofus." Lisbeth said. "Wow Lisbeth! You look so pretty!" Silica said. "Thank you. I'm gonna start on lunch. Sweetie, could you get some boar and bring it here? There's a forest on this floor that has some boars." Lisbeth said. "Of course, I shall not be long." Optimus said, giving Lisbeth a kiss. "I'll go with him." Diabel said. "Are you sure Diabel? You could just stay here." Optimus said. "It's fine. I need to get some XP anyways." Diabel said. "We shall be back soon." Optimus said. The two left and followed a path that would take them to the forest. "So Prime, how does it feel to be married?" Diabel asked. "It feels great within my spark. I have never heard of Earth's cutoms until recently. I truly do love this planet, and the friends I have met here." Optimus said, patting Diabel's shoulder. "Thank you for saying that. It is actually giving me the courage to ask my girlfriend the same thing." Diabel said. "Really? That is great. I am happy for you, old friend. Is she in this game as well?" Optimus asked. "No, she doesn't play these games. She's probably worried sick about me or... she could be with... someone else." Diabel said. "Diabel, does your girlfriend truly love you?" Optimus asked. "Yes, I think." Diabel said. "Diabel, why do you have to **think** that she loves you? Do not doubt the love you have for her and do not also doubt the love she has for you. Believe in the love that you have for each other, and your love shall never extinguish." Optimus said. "Yeah, you're right. I have to believe in myself and in her. Thank you for that." Diabel said. "You are quite welcome, Diabel." Optimus said.

But then Diabel stopped, frozen like a statue. "Diabel, what's-" Optimus then felt a small sting hit him on his neck and he could not move either. "What the hell is this?!" Diabel asked, now falling to the ground. "I do not know rrgh! I cannot move." Optimus said, falling down as well and struggling to move. He then looked at his name and saw an icon with a lightning bolt on it. "We are paralyzed?" Optimus wondered. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A man laughed, running towards them. The man's face was covered with a rag. "Well hello again! Optimus Prime!" The man shouted. "That voice... I recognize it," Optimus said. He looked up to see the man remove his rag and Optimus recognized him immediately. "Kuradeel." Optimus said. "Ah, so you remember. Good. Then you can remember me when you get to hell. But first... I want to toy with your friend" Kuradeel said. "You leave him out of this! He has nothing to do with our dispute!" Optimus shouted, trying to move. "Do you really think I care? I want to see your friend bleed!" Kuradeel shouted. He pulled out a sword and stabbed Diabel in his left thigh. "AGGGGGH!" Diabel yelled. "KURADEEEEL!" Optimus shouted, still trying to move. Kuradeel then cut off Diabel's left arm, getting another loud shout and a bleeding effect. "Leave him be you coward!" Optimus shouted. Then Kuradeel started stabbing Diabel in the stomach repeatedly, not stopping. Diabel's health was going down at a rapid pace.

But then, Optimus noticed a mace hitting Kuradeel on the head, making him swerve off into the distance. "OPTIMUS!" Lisbeth shouted. Her and the others came rushing in as well. "Damn you bitch!" Kuradeel shouted, rubbing his face. Agil then came in and punched Kuradeel hard in the face. "This is what you get, Asswipe!" Agil shouted. Lisbeth forced a bottle of an elixir into Optimus' mouth. He was then free from the paralyzing poison and stood up and ran towards Diabel. "Diabel! Are you still with us! Speak to me friend!" Optimus shouted, holding his friend. "Op...timus. I'm... I'm sorry that I came along. I'm... sorry." Diabel said, his voice growing weaker. "It is not your fault! You only wanted to help me, I will not be mad at you for that." Optimus said. "Optimus... please... tell my... tell my..." Diabel's voice trailed off. "Tell your what, friend? Tell your what?" Optimus asked, his spark was starting to hurt. "Tell my girlfriend that... that I'm sorry that I won't be there." Diabel said. "What? N-No, you will make it. You will get out of this game!" Optimus said. "It's too late now. My health has run out." Diabel said. Optimus looked Diabel's name and saw that his health was gone. Optimus' eyes widened and soon looked down and saw that Diabel body was slowly dwindling away. "No." Optimus said. "Optimus, the ring that I was going to give to my girlfriend is in a condo in Shinjuku, Japan. It's a small condo in room... 32. Find it and please... please tell my girlfriend, Lily that I'm sorry and that I... love her. Promise me, Optimus. Promise me." Diabel said. Optimus closed his eyes and turned his head. "It shall be done. My friend." Optimus croaked, holding his cries in. "Thank you. Optimus... I know that you... will beat this game. That you... will save all the people here. Thank you... and goodbye." Diabel said, smiling to him before turning into shards of data.

Optimus blue pupils shrunk down to the size of a period. "Oh god." Silica whispered, shedding a few tears. Rosalia hugged Silica to comfort her. "Prime." Klein whispered. Lisbeth walked towards Optimus and looked at his eyes, she gasped and slowly hugged her husband. "Optimus? Sweetie?" Lisbeth said, trying to see if Optimus would respond. He didn't. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus shouted, looking up to the clouds. Lisbeth covered her mouth with her hands, seeing how hurt Optimus was. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuradeel laughed, being held by the collar by Agil. "This... ends... here..." Optimus said. He pulled out his Dragonslayer and slowly walked towards Kuradeel. As Optimus reached Kuradeel, he punched Kuradeel so hard he flew towards a tree. "Do you know who you remind me of, Kuradeel?" Optimus asked. He then cut Kuradeel's legs off, earning a loud shriek from Kuradeel. "He was a bot like me. No... more like a sparkling that would not stop whining. And his voice was an extreme annoyance." Optimus said. He then cut off Kuradeel's left arm. "He would always betray everyone, even himself." Optimus said, now cutting off Kuradeel's right arm. "Do you know what his name was, Kuradeel?" Optimus asked, now cutting Kuradeel's left arm off. "Please, don't kill me! Please, I'll do anything! Anything!" Kuradeel begged, not wanting to die. "His name... was 'Starscream'. Maybe you will meet each other in that place that you call Hell." Optimus growled, lifting up his sword and then stabbing Kuradeel in the head, killing him instantly. As Kuradeel turned into shards of data, Lisbeth slowly walked towards her husband. She placed a hand on his back and faced Optimus. His face was so... broken, Lisbeth never saw this from Optimus. Not once. Lisbeth then got closer to Optimus and put her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around him. "Optimus. Cry... Cry until your spark's content. Remember the friend that we all liked. The warrior that never gave up. The man that you saved a while back. Cry, sweetie. It's ok now. We are all here for you." Lisbeth whispered, loud enough for the others to hear. She then felt a drop hit her leg. Lisbeth looked at Optimus and saw that his eyes were filled with energon tears. He never cried before, not once in his life, not even in the war. Optimus then put his face against Lisbeth's shoulder and then let out what he needed to. Everybody else was so broken to see their friend cry for the first time, they soon had tears in their eyes as well. Sachi was the first to come closer and hug Optimus, to comfort her friend. Then Klein, then Agil, then Silica, and then Rosalia. They all came together and hugged their friend, feeling his pain for the loss of a friend, even though they only met, those five knew how good and kind Diabel was and now that he was gone, they'll never get to know more about him or to hangout with him or to even go to his wedding. Diabel was gone, but not forgotten.

AN: That was a very emotional scene. Diabel was a good man, even though he was a anime character. And even though he wasn't in the story all that much, he still was a big part in all of this. I did make Heathcliff lose that fight because he wouldn't be able to beat Optimus if he wasn't using sword skills, plus Optimus is smarter and stronger than Heathcliff is. Thank you for reading this chapter and may we all remember Diabel. I will see you... in the next chapter. Stay awesome guys.


	12. Chapter 10

_Four months later_

_Floor 22_

Optimus Prime and Lisbeth looking at the beautiful view of the lake in a medium sized wooden house, with Optimus wrapping his arms around his wife. "This view is wonderful." Lisbeth said. "I agree." Optimus said. "How did you afford this place?" Lisbeth asked. "I used to kill monsters most of the day a long time ago." Optimus said. "Well I love it. It's great." Lisbeth said. "Happy 17th birthday, sweetie." Optimus said, kissing her on the neck. "Thank you. I love you so much. You've done so much for me, and I haven't given you anything." Lisbeth said. "That is incorrect. You have given me many things." Optimus said. "Like what?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus then kissed Lisbeth on the lips, and saw that her face was a bit flushed. "You." Optimus said, making Lisbeth's blush more and more red. "Still, I want to get something for your birthday. When is your birthday anyway?" Lisbeth asked. "In Earth's calender, it should be on August the 5th." Optimus said. "That's not that far away I think, it's only a few weeks away." Lisbeth said. "Really? I had lost track on the date so long ago, it is nice to know that someone cares about the date. Lis, how long have all of us have been here?" Optimus asked. "We've all been here for more than two years." Lisbeth said. "Hmm... two years. As the humans say time does fly." Optimus said. "You said it. Say sweetie, do you want to go anywhere today?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus took a moment to think about it. "Ah, there is one place that could be fun." Optimus said.

The two walked down a path, holding each others hands. "So where are we going?" Lisbeth asked. "You shall find out once we get there." Optimus said. Lisbeth then had an idea. "Hey, let me ride on your shoulders!" Lisbeth said. "My shoulders?" Optimus asked. "I just wanna see what it's like to see from your height. It should be easy for you with that strong body of yours." Lisbeth said. "I appreciate the compliment. Alright then, hop on." Optimus said. He knelt down and felt Lisbeth putting herself on Optimus' shoulders. "Let's go!" Lisbeth called, pointing her finger forward like if they were going on an adventure. "Yes ma'am!" Optimus said, smiling in the humor of it all. He then stood up and continued down the path. The people that were fishing there, noticed Optimus walking down with Lisbeth on top of him, the people smiled for them, seeing how happy the two were. "Should I get off? People are watching us." Lisbeth said. "No, but you should hang on tight." Optimus said. "Huh?" Lisbeth wondered. Optimus then sprinted along the back hearing a 'Yahoo' from Lisbeth.

The two were then at a forest that was filled with animals and a bit of fog. "I have heard a rumor about this forest. It was rumored to have ghosts of vengeful spirits of monsters and players here." Optimus said. "R-Really?" Lisbeth asked, stuttering a bit. "It was only a rumor, sweetie. I would not worry over it. But apparently, a Woodcrafter was cutting down some wood when he saw a ghost of a girl standing a few feet away from him and the man was never to be seen again." Optimus said. He then heard a large gulp coming from Lisbeth and then felt her shaking. "Do you need to get down, sweetie?" Optimus asked. "Y-Yeah." Lisbeth said. She then slowly got off of Optimus and hugged onto his arm. "Sometimes you could hear the girl saying something. Something... ominous." Optimus said, making Lisbeth shiver even more. "And then you would hear a sound, something so horrible and terrifying that your soul would come out of your body." Optimus said, making Lisbeth now turn her head most of the time, seeing if there were any ghosts. Optimus then got close to Lisbeth's ear. "Boo." Optimus whispered. Lisbeth then shouted and hugged Optimus so tightly. Optimus was then laughing, he enjoyed seeing that. "Wait, was that a joke? The rumor wasn't real?!" Lisbeth asked. "Nope, it was not. Am I a good ghost storyteller?" Optimus asked, smiling at her. He then saw her face was red and she was angry.

"D-D-DOOFUS!" Lisbeth shouted, slamming her hand down on the back of Optimus' head, he lost some health and he rubbed the back of his head. Lisbeth then walked ahead and puffed her cheeks, while crossing her arms. "Sweetie, I was only joking with you." Optimus said. He didn't get a response. "Sweetie, I am sorry. Please do not be mad at me." Optimus said, placing his hands on Lisbeth's shoulders. "Hmph!" Lisbeth said. "Let me make it up to you. When we get home, I shall rub you feet." Optimus said. "Hmm..." Lisbeth said, hoping to get more out of the deal. "How about I rub your feet and shoulders." Optimus said. "Keep talking." Lisbeth said. "I shall rub your feet and shoulders while I feed you Ice cream afterwards." Optimus said. "Deal!" Lisbeth said, kissing Optimus on the lips. "You better be a good massager." Lisbeth said, making Optimus chuckle. "Yes ma'am." Optimus said.

Then Lisbeth stopped for some reason, looking at something. "Is something wrong, Lis?" Optimus wondered. He then looked to what Lisbeth was staring at and saw a little girl with log black hair and in a white dress, floating up in the air and glowing ominously, like a actual ghost. "Oh no." Optimus said, pulling out his Dragonslayer. The girl's ominous glow went out and soon fell to the ground, Optimus and Lisbeth slowly walked up to the little girl and examined her closely. "Who is this kid?" Lisbeth asked. "Your guess is good as mine, Lisbeth." Optimus said. He then carried the little girl in his arms. "She's asleep." Lisbeth said. "Where are her parents?" Optimus wondered. "Don't tell me that this kid came into this game by herself." Lisbeth said. "That we do not know. She could have gotten lost. We should take her back to the house and when she wakes up we will see if she knows where her parents are." Optimus said. "I guess. It's our only option at this point." Lisbeth said.

As the two brought the little girl to their house and placed her on one of their beds, letting her sleep. "Hopefully she's ok." Lisbeth said. But Optimus was looking at the girl, thinking about something. "What is it, Optimus?" Lisbeth asked. "She does not have a player cursor. Did you notice that?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth then looked at the girl and noticed it too. "Yeah, you're right. But... it could be a bug." Lisbeth said. "True, it could be. But let us not dwell on that. Let us just wait until she wakes up." Optimus said. He was starting to walk away until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Just because we brought kid here, does not mean that you can skip on rubbing my feet and shoulders while feeding me Ice cream." Lisbeth said. "Oh yes, I almost did forget that. Which one do you wish to have first?" Optimus asked. "My shoulders." Lisbeth said.

She then sat on the living room couch and soon felt Optimus' hand lightly squeeze her shoulders. She loved how he massaged her, he was like a pro at it. "That feels nice." Lisbeth moaned. Optimus smiled at the appreciation and then circled around in his massaging, using his thumbs on her sides. Lisbeth closed her eyes and felt like she was about to fall asleep on how comfortable it was. "Do not fall asleep yet. I am about to start to work on your feet." Optimus whispered. She then opened her eyes and then laid on her back and unequiped her shoes. Optimus then sat down and put her legs on his lap and got started. Optimus used his thumbs again to rub the middle of Lisbeth's feet. He then used his right hand to rub the top of her feet. "That's good. How did you learn this?" Lisbeth asked. "I did not learn it, I just simply scan on what needs to be massaged and I focus on those parts of the feet or shoulders." Optimus said. Optimus then continued to rub her feet, now using the bottom of his hand to rub the bottom of her feet, accidentally scratching her feet to where it made her tickle at times. Optimus then pulled on Lisbeth's toes, which made them crack and made it feel so much better for her.

"There, I have finished rubbing your feet. Now for your Ice cream." Optimus said. "I was kinda surprised that they actually put in Ice cream in the game." Lisbeth said. "I have never had Ice cream before so I would not know." Optimus said, pulling out the ice cream and a spoon. "You have never had Ice cream before? Wow. Why don't you try some?" Lisbeth asked. "Is it alright if I have some?" Optimus asked. "Yes, doofus. This is your house too." Lisbeth said. Optimus then pulled out a small scoop of the Ice cream and took a bite. "This is good, Lisbeth." Optimus said. "Isn't it? It's always good with some caramel though." Lisbeth said. "The flavor is called 'Vanilla with drizzled caramel' Ice cream." Optimus said, reading the carton's title. "FEED ME!" Lisbeth shouted, rubbing her stomach. Optimus chuckled when he heard that. He then sat down and fed his wife some of that Ice cream. "Mmmmmm! It's soooo gooood!" Lisbeth said, loving this moment. "You are quite enthusiastic about Ice cream." Optimus said. "Who wouldn't be?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus then fed her some more. "I love you, Optimus." Lisbeth said, giving him a kiss and leaving some Ice cream on his face. "And I love you, Lisbeth." Optimus said, licking the Ice cream off of his face.

It was now night and the girl hasn't woken up yet. Optimus had already fallen asleep while Lisbeth could not. She got out of her bed and got in the bed with the little girl. "Please, wake up in the morning." Lisbeth said, snuggling up to the little girl. She closed her eyes and the little sleeping girl smiled in her sleep.

AN: I am doing a two parter for this chapter due to School and life at home. But don't think I'm going to give up on you guys. I shall work on the next part next week. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and please send your reviews and questions and as always, I shall see youuuuu... in the next chapter. Stay awesome everybody. Buh-Bye! :)


	13. Chapter 10 part 2

In the morning, Lisbeth woke up to see the little girl looking at her. Lisbeth quickly rose from the bed. "O-Optimus! Wake up, Optimus!" Lisbeth called. Optimus then rose up and took a stretch. "What is it, Lisbeth?" Optimus asked. "Hurry! Get over here!" Lisbeth said. Optimus then got out of his bed and walked towards her. He then noticed that the little girl was awake and then he sat on the bed. "Ah, you are awake. Good." Optimus said. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Lisbeth asked. The girl then thought about for a moment, but shook her head 'no'. "Ok. How about your name? Do you remember your name?" Lisbeth asked. "My name... My name is... I think it's 'Yui'. That's it, my name is Yui." Yui said. Lisbeth smiled at the girl. "That's a cute name. Nice to meet you, my name is Lisbeth. And this is Optimus Prime." Lisbeth said. "Hello." Optimus said. "Lisbe. Opti." Yui said. "Try to remember, what were you doing in the forest and do you know where your mom and dad are?" Lisbeth asked. "I... I don't know. I can't remember anything." Yui said. "Oh no." Lisbeth said, looking away from Yui for a moment. "Well, you are awake now. Is it alright if I call you Yui?" Optimus asked. Yui then nodded her head yes. "Alright then, then you can call me 'Optimus'. Can you say 'Optimus'?" Optimus asked. "Optimoose." Yui said. "Close. It is Optimus. Op-ti-mus." Optimus said. "Op... Optimoose." Yui said. Optimus then smiled and patted her on the head. "It is alright. I understand that it is difficult to say my name. How about you call me whatever name is easier for you?" Optimus suggested. Yui then thought for a moment and then looked at Optimus. "Daddy." Yui said. "M-Me?" Optimus asked. Yui then looked at Lisbeth. "Lisbe is... mommy." Yui said. Lisbeth was a bit surprised, but then smiled at Yui. "Ok, I'm mommy." Lisbeth said. Yui then smiled at her new mom. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!" Yui said, hugging onto Lisbeth. "You must be hungry? How about breakfast?" Lisbeth guessed, lifting Yui up. "Ok." Yui said, giggling with her mommy. Optimus just smiled and looked at the two being happy. 'I am now a father.' Optimus thought, smiling at the thought that he was now a dad.

The three were now at the table, with food all around. Optimus was eating a nice steak sandwich with some spicy sauce on it. Yui took a long stare at Optimus' food. "Here you go Yui, this one is for you." Lisbeth said, giving Yui a piece of apple pie. But Yui kept staring at Optimus' food. Optimus then noticed the staring and smiled. "Are you sure of this, Yui? It is quite spicy." Optimus said. Yui thought for a moment and she smiled at her daddy. "I want the same thing daddy has." Yui said. "Ok then, if you believe that you are strong enough to withstand it, then I shall not stop you." Optimus said, giving her one of the sandwiches and watching her. Lisbeth was kinda nervous about it. Yui took a bite and started to feel the spice kicking in. She then smiled at Optimus with a red face. "I like it." Yui squeaked. "That is cute. You are quite strong, Yui. Maybe we should have a whole dinner filled with spicy- Doh!" Optimus said, feeling a slap on the back of his head. "Doofus, let's not get carried away here. I'm not cooking anything nuclear." Lisbeth said. "You heard the lady." Optimus said, chuckling a bit. Yui giggled and wrapped her arm around Optimus, making both him and Lisbeth smile. Later on Yui went to sleep and Optimus and Lisbeth looked upon Yui. "So... what do you think, Optimus?" Lisbeth asked. "I am not sure. She does not have any memories. It is quite strange." Optimus said. "Yeah I know. It's like she's a baby again. I just... I don't... _Sniff_ I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." Lisbeth said. Optimus then hugged Lisbeth, giving her some comfort. "I understand, sweetie. You wish to take care of her, at least until she recovers her memories." Optimus said. "Yeah, but..." Lisbeth said. "But it's also unlikely that she will not be able to get her memories back or find her loved ones. We must clear this game so that way she can get out and be with her family." Optimus said. "I know." Lisbeth said. "For now, we shall do what we can. judging by the gear she has, she has not been in the field, nor should she. We should check at the town of beginnings to see if someone knows her there." Optimus said, looking at the sleeping Yui. "Ok." Lisbeth said. Optimus then walked towards his wife. "Look, I do not wish to say goodbye to her either." Optimus said, wrapping his hands around hers. "You don't?" Lisbeth asked. "I do not know what it is. I mean we have only met this little girl, but having her here has made this little house into a actual home. Do you agree?" Optimus asked. Lisbeth smiled and nodded in agreement. "It does not mean that we will never see her again. But if she does have family here, looking for her, worrying for her, then we have no choice but to find her parents." Optimus said. "Yeah, you're right." Lisbeth said, giving Optimus a kiss on the cheek. "As soon as she wakes up, we'll take her to the town of beginnings." Lisbeth said. "That place is filled with the army. It would be best to fully equip ourselves with our gear." Optimus said. "I agree. We should be careful." Lisbeth said. "Mommy... Daddy..." Yui slurred, talking in her sleep.

Later on that day, the three transported to the town of beginnings and started walking down its roads. "I have not been on this floor in ages." Optimus said. "Me too." Lisbeth said. The two then remembered Akihiko Kayaba, the red robed man, floating over the 10,000 players of SAO Lisbeth pushed these thoughts out of her mind and looked at Yui. "Yui, do any of these buildings remind you of anything?" Lisbeth asked. Yui looked upon their surroundings, but shook her head 'no'. "I don't remember." Yui said. "Do not worry, the town of beginnings is a very big place. We'll just walk around to see if you remember anything." Optimus said. Yui then got on Optimus' shoulders and the three walked around the town of beginnings. "Optimus." Lisbeth said. "Yes, Lis?" Optimus asked. "How many people do you think are here?" Lisbeth asked. "By my guess with the Army and 30% that live here, I would say about... a little less that 2,000." Optimus said. "Than doesn't seem a little bit dead around here. It's like a ghost town with only NPC's." Lisbeth said. "Yes, you are right." Optimus said, now looking around the small area.

"Leave those children alone!" A woman's voice called, getting Optimus and Lisbeth's attention. "Hey look! It's that daycare bitch." A man said. "We've been waiting for you." Another man said. Optimus and Lisbeth then ran towards the voices. "You leave them alone and let them go!" The woman said. "You make it sound like we're doing something illegal, babycakes. We're just teaching them how it goes around here. Making sure they pay their way it's all part of the army's job ma'am." The leading man said. "That's right, everyone's gotta pay their taxes around here." Another man said, laughing along with some of his men. "Gin! Cain! Mina! Are you all alright?" The woman asked, trying to get a glimpse of them. But an army liberation man stepped to the side so the woman couldn't see them. "Help miss Sasha! Please, save us!" Mina cried. "Just give them your money and it'll be fine!" Sasha called. "We tried to, but they said it's not good enough." Cain said. "You know, you owe us a lot of money." One of the men said, grinning. "No. She does not." A man said, making the small group look around themselves. "Who said that?!" The leader asked. A man in red and blue came in so quickly behind Sasha and punched the leader in the face, making crash into his men. "I did." Optimus said, putting on his battlemask. Lisbeth then jumped over the small group and smiled at the kids. "You guys are gonna be ok now. My husband is gonna deal with these punks." Lisbeth said. "O-Ok." Gin said. "Woah woah woah! Hey who the hell are you two?!" The leader asked, rubbing his nose. "My name is Optimus Prime. That is my wife, Lisbeth." Optimus said. "Wait. Optimus Prime? I've heard about him from Kibaou. He's the red and blue Titan." One of the army liberators said. "I don't give a damn who he is. This is army business and he does not want to mess with us!" The leader said, pulling out his blade. "I know that I cannot hurt you all with weapons or kill you in towns. But that does not mean that I will not use my fists." Optimus said, making the men back up a few steps. The leader charged at Optimus, but was stopped by Optimus' fist once again and then thrown out of the alleyway. "Anyone else?" Optimus asked. All the men shook their head in synch and ran away. "Cowards." Optimus muttered, sheathing his battlemask. He then turned to face Sasha and the kids, including his wife and daughter. "Hello. Forgive me if I seem intimidating." Optimus said, smiling. "It's alright. Dude, you were awesome! I have never seen anything like that before!" Gin said. "Yeah you were so cool!" Mina said. The kids came up to Optimus and surrounded him, thinking he was so awesome. "Thank you for helping us out. You and your wife. You have our thanks." Sasha said, giving him a small bow. "It is quite alright miss." Optimus said. "You see that, Yui? Your dad is crazy strong isn't he?" Lisbeth asked, showing a smile on her face. But that smile vanished when she Yui have an uncertain look on her face. Yui looked around and then she saw something, something only she could see. "Their hearts. Everyone's hearts are..." Yui said, raising her hand up, trying to reach something. "Yui?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus quickly noticed this and walked towards them. "Is something wrong, Yui?" Optimus asked. "Their hearts. Their hearts." Yui repeated, looking in horror and shock. "Yui, can you hear me? Yui!" Lisbeth called, trying to get her attention. "Have you remembered something, Yui?" Optimus asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I... I... I was never here. In this place. I was always alone. In the dark." Yui said, looking scared. "Yui..." Optimus said, taking her into his arms and holding her close, trying to give her comfort. Yui's pupil's shrunk down and shrieked, making their surroundings glitch out and make some white noise. Yui's eyes were closed, she passed out. "Yui! YUI!" Optimus shouted. Yui then woke back up in a flash, clutching onto her daddy. "Daddy! Mommy! I'm scared! Daddy! Mommy!" Yui whimpered. "It is ok now, Yui. It is alright. We are both here for you." Optimus said, petting Yui while hugging her, trying to calm her down. "My God... What was that?" Lisbeth asked. then Yui fell to sleep. "I do not know. There more questions now than before." Optimus said.

AN: Well here is part 2. I hope you all liked this chapter. I will be getting out of school soon in about a week, which will make it harder to make more chapters, but do not worry i will still be working on this story for all of you. Just please give all the love and support that you all have given me and I shall not stop. Please send in your questions and reviews and as always, I shall see youuuuuuuu... in the next chapter. Stay awesome guys. Buh-Bye!


	14. Chapter 11

The family were inside of an orphanage, watching kids eat their food and having fun. "This is... quite amazing." Optimus said. "It really is." Lisbeth said. "It's like this everyday. Is Yui feeling better?" Sasha asked. "She is fine I believe. She just needed some sleep." Optimus said, looking at his daughter eating some bread. "Has something like this ever happen before?" Sasha asked. "We don't know. We found her lost in the woods the 22nd floor. It looks like she has lost her memories." Lisbeth said. "Oh my..." Sasha said. "And that's why we came to the town of beginnings." Lisbeth said. She noticed Yui handing her a loaf of bread with a smile on her face. Lisbeth smiled as well and accepted the bread. "We assumed that someone here might know her. Would you happen to know any information?" Optimus asked. Sasha then looked at Yui. "I'm sorry. But I don't think that she is from the town of beginnings. Most of the children were traumatized when this game began. I could not leave them in despair so I gave them a home at this church. I go around the town everyday looking for children in need, but I've never seen anyone like Yui." Sasha said. "I see." Optimus said. The group then heard a knock on the door.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Yulier." Yulier said, bowing her head. "You are with the front aren't you?" Lisbeth asked. "I suppose you are angry for what we did to your comrades yesterday?" Optimus asked. "No. I came to thank you for what you did, Optimus Prime. They spoke of you in a frantic and scared tone when they reported back. But that is not just the reason I came here. I need your help, Optimus Prime. You and your wife." Yulier said. "Help?" Lisbeth asked. Yulier and the group walked into a room, where they had it all to themselves. Yui was sitting down, slowing falling to sleep. "Our Guild leader, Thinker, never had any intention in making our organization oppressive as it is today. We only aimed to share information and food equally among as many players as possible." Yulier said. "But the guild became too large I suppose?" Optimus guessed. "Yes. A man named Kibaou rose to prominence as a result of continued infighting." Yulier said, getting Optimus to clench his fists. "Do you know him, sweetie?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes, Kibaou has been a problem for this game, always accusing people of being cheaters. Now he is doing this. It gets worse in this game. Those poor innocents." Optimus said, concerned for the people. "I know what you mean, Optimus." Yulier said. "Please continue with your story, Ms. Yulier." Optimus said. "Thank you. As I was saying, Kibaou's faction consolidated their authority. Monopolizing good hunting grounds and started extorting people under the pretext of collecting taxes. However many have begun voicing their discontent at Kibaou's lack of interest in clearing in this game so he sent our highest level subordinates to the front lines." Yulier said. Then Lisbeth gasped, remembering something. "Korvats." Lisbeth said. Optimus' eyes widened and then clenched his fist and slammed it onto the table, surprising everyone. "Did you know Korvatz?" Yulier asked. "Not personally. But I know that he was a brave soldier, before he died." Optimus said. "Did he die... peacefully?" Yulier asked, concerned for one of her dead comrades. "I tried to calm his mind. Though I am unsure if it had worked." Optimus said. "Don't worry daddy. I bet that he was at peace in the end." Yui said. Optimus smiled and petted his daughter on the head. "Thank you for that, Yui." Optimus said. Yui smiled and hugged her father.

"Anyway, it seems that Kibaou has panicked and lured our leader, Thinker into a trap." Yulier said, making Optimus' eyes widen a bit. "He was left to die in the depths of a dungeon." Yulier said, looking down at her legs with worry. "Without a teleportation crystal?" Optimus asked. Yulier shook her head. "He went unarmed?!" Lisbeth asked. "Thinker was too kind. He trusted when he was asked to parley unarmed. That was three days ago." Yulier said. "Three days ago?!" Lisbeth asked. "Where is this dungeon that Thinker is at right now? How high of a level is it?" Optimus asked. "Extremely high. It looks like he is trapped there. As second in command, this should be my responsibility. But my level is far too low for that dungeon and I couldn't get any help due to Kibaou's influence. But that's when I heard about you, Optimus. You fought bandits by yourself, single handedly. You fought a boss and an event boss on your own, with your own power. You have become a legend, a story that people could hear to believe in someone that is doing something for these people. So I ask you, Optimus Prime, the red and blue titan, please, help me save Thinker." Yulier asked, bowing her head at him. Optimus smiled and placed a hand on Yulier's shoulder. "Yulier, my friend. You came here on your own accord, against many that oppose you and Thinker. That takes courage. I, my friend, shall assist you in saving your friend and ally." Optimus said, smiling at her. Yulier's eyes watered in happiness. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yulier said. "Yui. Lisbeth. I need you both to stay here." Optimus said. "No. I'm coming along." Yui said. "No. You must stay here. Your mother shall watch over-" "I'm coming." Lisbeth said, interrupting Optimus. "...What?" Optimus asked. "Yui is not coming, you are right... but I am your wife. I love you and I shall not let you be in the middle of fighting without me being there by your side with my mace in hand. You will not scare me like you did all those times again. Do you understand?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus sighed lightly and thought for a moment. "I understand. You are right. I am sorry to have scared you all those times. You can come sweetie." Optimus said, making Lisbeth smile. She kissed her husband, loving him so much. "I'm coming too Mommy and Daddy." Yui said. "I believe this is what the humans call the 'Rebellious stage'." Optimus said. "Oh stop. Yui, you can't come with us. Where we're going is a very dangerous place. I'm sorry but you can't come with us." Lisbeth said. Then Yui ran up to her father and hugged his arm. "I'm coming too!" Yui said.

AN: I am sorry that I have not been uploading chapters for all of you on a weekly basis. I have been taking care of my father who is diagnosed with cancer and because I don't have a computer at one of my houses. Please keep showing your love and support for this series. This could not be possible without all of you who are reading and reviewing my story. Please send me your reviews and questions and as always, I shall see youuuuuu... in the next chapter. Stay awesome guys and gals. Buh-bye! :)


	15. Chapter 11 part 2

As the group were going deeper into the dungeon, they had come across an army of Toads. Since the ladies were cringing at the eyes of the Toads, Optimus charged in with the Dragonslayer, decimating the army. "S-Sorry for not being of assisting your husband." Yulier said. "It's alright. He's pretty much used to fighting armies, even ones that were as big as him." Lisbeth said. "R-Really? Even bigger than him?" Yulier asked. Lisbeth nodded in reply. Yulier then opened her menu and pulled out her map. "We're pretty deep into the dungeon so we should be close. Thinker hasn't moved from that position. I think he is in a safe area. If we can get in there, we should be able to use teleportation crystals." Yulier said. Optimus then returned, sheathing back his Dragonslayer and had his battlemask retreated back. "The army has been dealt with." Optimus said. "I'm sorry, Optimus." Yulier said. "Do not be my friend. I had gotten a lot items." Optimus said. "Oh? Did you find something good?" Lisbeth asked. "Indeed." Optimus said, opening his menu and pulling out a toad's leg without the skin. Lisbeth then felt that sudden urge to cringe again. "Wh-What's that?" Lisbeth asked, staring at the leg. "It is called 'Scavenged toad meat'." Optimus said. "From those toads?!" Lisbeth asked. "Yes. Who knows sweetie, it could be quite delicious. Perhaps we could cook it together later?" Optimus said. "Not on our life!" Lisbeth shouted, snatching the toad leg from Optimus and tossing it behind her, away from the group. "Sweetie! _Sigh _Then what must I do with these then?" Optimus asked, holding a large stack of toad legs. "NO! NO! NO!" Lisbeth shouted, throwing so many toad legs in the air. "But, Lis! It could be very delicious!" Optimus said, trying to convince his wife to actually give them a try when they got home, but it failed. Yulier started laughing lightly. "You laughed," Yui said, getting Optimus and Lisbeth's attention. "Ms. Yulier, you laughed for the first time." Yui said, smiling a great smile. Lisbeth then smiled as well and held Yui's little hand. "Come on. Let's go." Lisbeth said.

The group had walked deeper and more deeper in the Dungeon, not seeing anything for a while. As they reached a long hallway, they saw a light filled room on the other side of the room. "That's the safe room." Lisbeth said. "There are two players there." Optimus said, making Yulier worried. "Oh God, Thinker!" Yulier said, running towards the lit up room. She then saw Kibaou holding a one-handed axe, while Thinker he held no weapons. "KIBAOU!" Yulier shouted. "Ah, Yulier, you came just in time. I was about to have my axe meet your loverboy here, wannan join in on the fun?" Kibaou asked. He then saw a woman and a little kid behind Yulier. And then he saw a man he could never forget, Optimus Prime. "Oh shit." Kibaou said. "Kibaou, surrender immediately and I will not have to hurt you." Optimus said. "Stay back! I'll kill him. I'll do it!" Kibaou threatened, pointing his axe at Thinker. "There is three of us and one of you. Give up, Kibaou. You will not win. Your tyranny ends here." Optimus said. "Damn you!" Kibaou said, slashing at Thinker. Yulier then charged at Kibaou pulling out her blade. "Yulier! NO! Lisbeth, your with me! Yui you stay here!" Optimus said, pulling out his Dragonslayer and Elucidator. Optimus and Lisbeth charged in and defended Yulier. Optimus mostly was doing most of the work, protecting Yulier, thinker, Lisbeth, and himself. As he was fighting he needed Thinker to get to a safe area. "Yulier, get thinker to safety! Now!" Optimus ordered. "Right! Thinker come on!" yulier said, grabbing Thinker's hand and taking him out of the dungeon. "Oh no you don't!" Kibaou shouted, throwing his axe right at Yulier's head. Yui then was in front of the axe. "YUI! NO!" Optimus shouted. But what he didn't see is that Yui had made the axe stop and made it levitate in the air with just having her hand right in front of her. "H-How are you doing that, sweetie?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus then grabbed Kibaou and stabbed him with his Dragonslayer. "You will never try to hurt anyone one again." Optimus said. He then stabbed Kibaou's skull with his Elucidator, killing him instantly and having his body turn into shards of data. "Are you two alright?" Optimus asked. "Yeah, Yulier and thinker got out of the dungeon I think." Lisbeth said. "Good. Yui, are you alright?" Optimus asked. "Mama. Papa. I remember everything now." Yui said.

The three went inside the light filled room and Yui sat on the black table, looking down on the white floor. "Yui, you said you remembered everything?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes. Optimus Prime. Lisbeth." Yui said, making the couple surprised that she said their names right. "This world, Sword art online, is controlled by a single large system. That system is called 'Cardinal'. It was designed so that it would not need to operate with human maintenance. It controls the balance of SAO at its own discretion from the A.I. of monsters and NPCs to drop rates of items and currency, everything is determined by the programs controlled by Cardinal. That includes the mental health of all players. Mental health counseling program. Prototype 1, code name "Yui". That is what I am." Yui said, shocking Optimus and Lisbeth. "A program?" Lisbeth asked. "You are an A.I., Yui?" Optimus asked, kneeling down to face her. "I was given the ability to emulate human emotions so players wouldn't find me strange. Everything about me is fake. Even these tears. I'm so sorry you two. I truly mean that." Yui said. "No." Optimus said. "Huh?" Yui asked. "I do not believe that you or anything about you is fake. I believe that you are an A.I., but these emotions that you have shown to me and Lisbeth cannot be manifested so easily by an A.I. Yuri, you are a good, kind hearted child, who is brave by coming with us to a dungeon. These tears show that you have what the humans call a 'soul'." Optimus said. "What's a soul?" Yui said. "I believe in what I read in human research, that a soul is what resides in all good things and that it goes on for eternity. You, Yui have a soul in my belief." Optimus said, making Yui tear up. He was right, these emotions weren't being manifested on command, she actually was feeling sadness, but then she felt love from her father figure. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Mommy! Daddy!" Yui cried. "Oh, Yui," Lisbeth said, her voice wavering. "You're so beautiful. We will always love you. Forever." Lisbeth said. She kneeled down next to Optimus and hugged Yui as well. "That is correct. You are our child." Optimus said. After a few minutes, Yui and Lisbeth both calmed down from crying. "But it's too late." Yui said. "What do you mean, Yui?" Optimus asked. "This console gives GM's emergency access to the system. I used it to levitate the axe. But at the same time, it's running a check on my program. Since I went against the Cardinal's orders, the system has considered me as a foreign object. I'll soon be erased." Yui said, showing a keyboard on the black table. "No! No way!" Lisbeth said. "Is there anything we can do to prevent it?" Optimus asked. "Mommy. Daddy. Thank you. I love you both so much. It's time to say goodbye." Yui said. Then Lisbeth's tears started to well up, soon dripping down onto her cheeks. "No! This can't be! We were going to... We were going to live happily together!" Lisbeth cried, hugging Yui. But then, Yui's body starting glowing. Yui! No! Please, do not leave us!" Optimus called, grabbing Yui's small, little hand. "Everyone smiles when you're with them. So please continue helping people and share your happiness with them in my stead." Yui said. "No! No! I can't smile again if you're gone!" Lisbeth said. "Mama. Please smile." Yui said. Letting one last tear fall from her eyes.

Yui then started to disappear, but not in shards of data but into small yellow dots. Lisbeth felt broken, she had her face close to the floor, crying her eyes out. Optimus' eyes widened. "KAYABAAAAAA!" Optimus shouted, utterly enraged. But then he had an idea. He ran to the black table, using the keyboard. "Optimus... what are you..." "If I am correct on this, then I can use this GM account to hack into the system." Optimus said, interrupting Lisbeth. He then saw billions of codes, good thing his optics can pick up on whatever he needs in a flash. He then saw the computer say "Where do you wish for this file 'MHC001' to be in?" Then Optimus put in his username and then he saw that data was being sent into Optimus' chest. After a few minutes, the transfer of data of Yui was now complete. "Optimus, what just happened?" Lisbeth said. "Before Yui was completely gone from the system. I detached Yui's main program and transferred her into me. As of right now, she resides in my spark within the game." Optimus said. "What if we clear the game? What will happen to her?" Lisbeth asked. "Before that happens, I shall save her into my Nervegears' local memory, so that way she will not be deleted and transfer her into my real life spark." Optimus said. "That's reassuring. Oh Optimus, I was so afraid. I thought we had lost her." Lisbeth said. "No need to worry now. She is safe again my love." Optimus said, holding his wife close. The couple then transported back to their cabin, to finally get their relaxation for only a short while.

AN: I am truly sorry for taking so long for this part 2. I have been busy, but I didn't you all. You have waited patiently, and I thank all of you for that. Please send me your reviews and question and as always, I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody. Buh-Bye! :)


	16. Chapter 12: 2,000 viewer special

_Five weeks later_

_Floor 66: Desolate mountains_

As Optimus had walked around the map, he was walking around the map, remembering what the info broker had to say to him about the event boss. _"All I can say to you is that this boss is uber fast. In fighting and in running, so I suggest you keep to your toes big guy. Best of luck!"_ The info broker said, giving Optimus a thumbs up. 'I should prepare for this boss. Since the info broker had said that this boss was quite fast, I should use Elucidator and Dark repulser.' Optimus thought. He then saw a plateau standing in front of him. Optimus then started to climb, needing to see if the boss was there.

After climbing the plateau, he saw a woman with long straight silver blonde hair standing and looking at the other mountains. "Hello." Optimus said, making the woman turn and face him. "Hello. What is your name?" The woman asked. Her voice was deep and her tone was nonchalant she also had some distinct features, such as pointy ears, pale skin, and silver irises. "My name is Optimus Prime. What is your name?" Optimus asked. "Ilena. That is my name." Ilena said. "Are you here to fight the event boss as well Ms. Ilena?" Optimus asked. "I am the event boss unfortunately." Ilena said. Optimus was surprised by this but it was like last time with Guts. "I see. I assumed you were a player in this game. I was wrong." Optimus said. "You are not entirely wrong." Ilena said. "What do you mean?" Optimus asked. "I am a player. It is just that I am forced to be an event boss by Kayaba's associates." Ilena said. "What? Why would they do this to you?" Optimus asked. "3 years ago they were building this world in the works of being a way of survival for the players that would be within this game. They were going to lock the players in and made it where almost all the players would die. I was against it and with that Kayaba held me in a vice. Over helping them build a virtual hunger games or see my friend and son suffer." Ilena said, her voice began to waver. "I chose to help them. And before Kayaba had dived into the game he said that my services would be needed one last time when they needed it. I was called last night by his associates and they put me into the game and I was given the commands of an event boss. I love my family, I couldn't see them get hurt or worse killed by Kayaba or his men." Ilena said. "I understand your reasons Ms. Ilena. Kayaba is nothing more but a coward who threatens to hurt peoples families and lets thousands of people die. But I wonder who he is within this game." Optimus said. "Many have been trying to find that out from what I was hearing on the news." Ilena said. "Well, let us begin I suppose." Optimus said, unsheathing both of his blades and putting on his battlemask. "Yes, let us fight well, Optimus Prime." Ilena said, pulling out a broadsword. Optimus then saw that Ilena had 3 life bars.

"HAAAAAH!" Ilena said, charging at Optimus. She then began slashing at Optimus, but not in frailty, but in perfect coordination of attack. 'She is skilled with a blade. I had assumed that she was inexperienced. I am wrong yet again. _Chuckles' _Optimus thought. Optimus then blocked one of her attacks, but then felt a flurry of slashes hit his body, he was already at half health from those attacks. 'What?! How did she-?! Wait. I see it.' Optimus thought, looking at Ilena. He saw distortion around her, but it wasn't a glitch, but it was her blade moving faster that a bullet. "Her attack speed! It is unbelievable! It is faster than any attack that I have seen in this game, on Earth, or on Cybertron. The info broker was right about her. I have to be more on my guard and keep an eye on those other attacks.' Optimus thought. He then parried her attacks, pulling her close and tripping her. He then slashed at her, cutting her on the chest. Ilena quickly stood up and took a step back. "I see that you are skilled with that weapon, Ms. Ilena. Where did you learn it?" Optimus asked. "Let's just say that I have lived a long life." Ilena said, charging at Optimus once again. She then jumped high in the air and was coming down fast while also preparing a heavy attack with her broadsword. Optimus saw this coming and crossed his swords together to block the attack. As the blades connected with one another they created a large crater and a huge gust of wind, almost the strength of a hurricane. Optimus was straining, the weight of the gravity changing due to the crater and the gust of wind plus the woman and the broadsword that he was fighting against, he was very slowly losing HP from that. Optimus then sheathed Elucidator and punched Ilena square in the face, sending her flying and making her lose a bar of HP from that punch.

As she had landed, she looked at Optimus with a cold, stern look. "It's not nice to hit a woman." Ilena said. Optimus then blushed. "I- I am sorry. I did not mean-" "It's fine. It's a fight. So don't worry about it. I won't take it to an offense." Ilena said, interrupting Optimus. "Thank you." Optimus said. Ilena then disappeared from his sight, making Optimus nervous. He looked around, but he couldn't see her. "AGHHH!" Optimus said feeling a blade pierce through his stomach from the front, he had losing HP fast. "I was called 'Quicksword Ilena or Ilena of the Quicksword' I used to have a broadsword almost like this and I split the sky faster than any warrior. I am 913 years old. I am what was called a Claymore. If you ever get back to the real world, research it. Now, kill me." Ilena said, making Optimus look at her in the eye. "Do it. You need to find Kayaba and end all of this bullshit. For me, my family, and all the other people out there playing this death game. Let my best friend Teresa know that I will miss her with all of my heart and tell my son who's name is Sun, named after the Sun, that I am so proud of him and that I love him very much, almost to where it is impossible not to love him. Tell them I'm sorry. They live in New York. In a wooden house, stands out above all the other houses." Ilena said, smiling. Optimus' eyes widened, he saw a true warrior who would sacrifice her own life to keep her family safe. 'Wait, I have that item that Klein had given me for my birthday. Perhaps I could use that on Ms. Ilena.' Optimus thought. "As you wish Ms. Ilena. May you rest peacefully wherever you may go." Optimus said. He then pierced Ilena through her chest, making her wince and fall on her knees. "Thank you, Optimus. For being my messenger." Ilena said, falling to the ground and her eyes slowly closing.

Her body laid there, not turning into shards of data, and making Optimus question on what was going on. Then a small square was in front of Optimus where it said "_Would you like to revive this player? You have 10 seconds to decide._" 'Oh, I forgot about that present that Klein had given me on my birthday. He said he had acquired it from an event boss on Christmas. He said that it would revive any player but it has to be before 10 seconds. I should stop thinking and save her.' Optimus thought. He clicked the yes icon and he saw a bright light shower over Ilena. Ilena's eyes had opened slowly, she had stood back up and looked at Optimus. "How am I not dead?" Ilena asked. "I had revived you with an item that my friend gave to me." Optimus said. Ilena looked at her info and saw that her info was for a player and no longer a boss. "I think I am a player now. Which means that I am stuck here until someone defeats the final boss." Ilena said. "I believe that you are correct." Optimus said. "I suppose that this is better than being dead. But where will I go?" Ilena asked. "You can come live with me and my wife." Optimus said. "You sure?" Ilena asked. "I believe that it shall be alright with her." Optimus said, just sending a message to Lisbeth. He then received a message from Lisbeth. "She said it is alight. My friend is quite a texting pro." Optimus said. "Same here with Teresa." Ilena said, laughing, also making Optimus laugh.

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, don't worry I am not dead. Just having bad scheduling. I hope you all enjoyed this 2,000 viewer special. Please review and send me questions and I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome guys. Buh-Bye! :)


	17. Chapter 13

_Two months after Yui was put into Optimus' spark_

Optimus stood at a small pier, fishing by himself with a standard wooden fishing pole. He hasn't felt a pull all day. He pulled up the string and saw that there was no fish at the end of the hook. He groaned at how long this was taking, Optimus was a bot of patience, but this just felt like nothing was going to come from this. "You catch anything?" A man said, making Optimus turn to him. He saw an elderly man with glasses and a small smile on his face. "No. Unfortunately." Optimus said. The old man threw his line towards the small lake.

"My name is Nishida and I am a fisherman. In the game that is. In Japan, I worked for a network security for Toto high speed internet." Nishida said, sitting next to Optimus prime with a small wooden chair. "My name is Optimus Prime. Wait, Toto was the network security for this game, correct?" Optimus asked. "You'd be correct. I'm surprised you know about that." Nishida said, keeping his small smile. "When it came to this game, it is important to find out things within this game." Optimus said, making Nishida chuckle a little. Nishida then felt a pull on his fishing pole, making Nishida pull against it. "Amazing, I am surprised at how you actually acquired a bite. It must be a large one." Optimus said. "Yeah, but I've caught bigger." Nishida said, finally pulling the small fish out of the lake, making Optimus surprised.

Nishida held the fish up by the mouth as the fish was slowly moving around. "That is quite amazing." Optimus said. "Thank you. Of course I'm good at catching 'em. It's the cooking part I'm terrible at." Nishida said, putting the fish into his items slot. "If you would like, I believe I can help with that." Optimus said. "WAIT, SAY WHAAAAAAT?!" Nishida shouted, looking at Optimus with a very strange look.

_At Optimus and Lisbeth's house_

Nishida wiped his mouth as he finished Lisbeth's good cooking with the fish. "Wow, that was a home cooked meal. I had no idea you could get soy sauce in this world." Nishida said. "Actually, I made the sauce myself, Lisbeth made the food. If you want, you could take some home with you." Ilena said. "Really? Ma'am, my tastes buds bow down before you." Nishida said, laughing a hearty laugh. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. By the way, what level is your fishing skill? I only ask because Optimus hasn't caught anything yet." Lisbeth asked, making Nishida laugh again. "It is a lot harder than I had anticipated." Optimus said, drinking some of his tea.

"Well, it's not so much as catching anything, it's just that you went to the lake that is the most difficult of catching a fish." Nishida said. "HM?! But, Ilena and Lisbeth both said that lake was the easiest to-" Optimus stopped when he saw both his wife and his friend Ilena looking like the were about to burst out laughing. "You two knew about that lake being the most difficult." Optimus said, making Lisbeth crack out a small laugh. "What makes you say that, dear?" Lisbeth asked, trying to act innocent about it, but was failing. Optimus only lifted up his metal eyebrow, which made the two laugh insanely.

"Why would someone design something like that?" Optimus asked. "Yes! Good question. The answer to that is simple, it holds... the king of all fish." Nishida said, getting Lisbeth's attention. "Really?" Lisbeth asked. "Yup. I've had him on my hook a few times. He's so strong, I haven't been able to get him yet. Which I would like to ask if Optimus, are you busy tomorrow?" Nishida asked. "I am not. Why do you ask?" Optimus asked. Nishida laughed a little and placed a hand on Optimus' shoulders. "Because... you and I have a king to catch." Nishida said with a glimmer in his eye.

_Later that night_

Nishida had left, Ilena went to bed, and Optimus and Lisbeth were about to head to bed. "So do you want to fish with Nishida?" Lisbeth asked. "I have no problem helping Mr. Nishida Lis. I just worry that I will be of little use for Mr. Nishida." Optimus said, laying onto the bed. "You are worrying too much, doofus. You are the only one that I know that can figure it out." Lisbeth said. Optimus gave his wife a small smile as she shut off the light. "What will you do if you catch it? Are you going to keep it?" Lisbeth asked. "Is such a thing possible?" Optimus asked. "I believe with you, it is possible." Lisbeth said, snuggling up to Optimus. "Mr. Nishida is a very kind man. Very eccentric for his age." Optimus said. "I'll say. When I saw you bring him I thought, 'Who is this person'." Lisbeth said, making Optimus chuckle. "I also thought that you would say or think such a thing." Optimus said, now making Lisbeth laugh. "Isn't it strange? How are people are living normal lives in this game while we are in the front lines trying to get them out." Lisbeth said. "It was at first, but now I believe that for some of these people, it is... a luxury. But, regardless, we must save them. As many as possible." Optimus said. "You are right. We have to finish this game fast, more and more people are dying." Lisbeth said. Optimus' eyes became sad, remembering the deaths that he had witnessed.

Lisbeth then got on top of Optimus and cupped his metal face with her hands. "Everyone is expecting great things from you. And guess what, so am I. Talk about pressure huh?" Lisbeth said. Optimus then sighed, which made Lisbeth tilt her head. "Something wrong?" Lisbeth asked. "It feels like I am back on Cybertron again. Fighting against evil while my fellow soldiers die around me. Wherever I go, war shall always find me." Optimus said. "Hey, look at me. Don't bring yourself down. During this you've met amazing people haven't you?" Lisbeth asked. "Indeed I have. I met Agile and the others. And then... I met you. The love of my life." Optimus said, giving Lisbeth a kiss. He then looked to his chest and immediately remembered Yui. His child. Their child. "You miss her don't you?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes. She was... a great girl. So full of life. And then... it was destroyed. Thank the Allspark that she is within me." Optimus said in a low, angry tone. Gripping his right hand tightly. "When we get out of here, I'm sure you will think of something." Lisbeth said. "I will. I promise." Optimus said.

AN: Hello all of my loyal followers and viewers. Allow me to give you all my humblest apologies for off this story for so long, I was mainly focusing on "Goku in Legend of Korra". I was never going to put off this story. Again, I am very sorry. This chapter is a tad short, but I hope you all like it. Please send me your reviews and questions. And I shall see youuuu... in the next one. Bye! :)


	18. Chapter 13 part 2

_The next morning, Floor 22: Lake outside Coral city_

A little party was taking place where everyone was going to see if anyone could catch the big fish. Optimus, Ilene and Lisbeth saw the number of people and were greatly surprised by this. "Amazing." Optimus said. "Everyone must have heard about the fish." Lisbeth said. "And now, it's time for Today's big event." Nishida said cheerily. "It's about time!" A random in the crowd said. "You ready for this, Optimus?" Nishida asked. "I believe I am, Nishida." Optimus said. Nishida then pulled out a medium sized baby lizard and as Lisbeth saw the lizard she started to tear up and whimper. 'Hmm. If Nishida is using a baby lizard that big, then how big is the fish that we are trying to catch?' Optimus pondered. Nishida readied his pole and it was glowing a white light. "Here we go... HA!" Nishida shouted, throwing the line into the pond.

Everyone was quiet, nobody made a sound. Optimus focused onto the water until he saw Nishida's line tug a bit. He got closer to Nishida and awaited any orders. "Not yet." Nishida muttered. Optimus got himself ready for anything. The pole tugged again, only harder. "Not yet..." Nishida muttered again. Then the pole finally tugged hard and Nishida reacted immediately. "NOW! I've got it!" Nishida shouted, tugging against whatever it was that was pulling the pole. "Go!" Nishida called, handing Optimus the fishing pole. "Alright. Let us do THIIIIIIIS!" Optimus shouted as he was pulled near the edge of the dock. "Oh no you will not!" Optimus growled, fighting against his adversary. "I think I see it! Lisbeth said pointing out to the dock. Many people including Lisbeth ran towards the dock, but what they saw in the water only made them shiver in fear. "I believe I have you now." Optimus said. He then saw people running away from the dock , even Lisbeth.

"What? What is wrong? Lisbeth? Nishida? Woah!" Optimus said, falling on his back. He quickly got back up and saw that the line was cut. "Oh no!" Optimus said, running towards the dock. "Optimus! Get away from there! It's dangerous!" Lisbeth called. "What do you mean?" Optimus asked, turning towards her. He then heard water splash loudly and also felt a large amount of water hit his back. Optimus turned and saw a large orange and ugly demon catfish stand over him and was snarling at Optimus. "Dear Primus." Optimus said, looking upon this gigantic fish. "Optimus! Run away!" Nishida called. Then Ilena pulled out her giant Claymore and charged at the giant catfish with swift feet. The demon catfish noticed this and ran up towards Ilena. "Ilena!" Libeth called. "Don't worry, I got this. I've dealt with worse." Ilena said, feeling confidant. She stopped and stood her ground and waited at the right moment to strike. The demon catfish trudged on forward and as he was close to Ilena he jumped high and opened his mouth, ready to devour Ilena.

"Quicksword!" Ilena called, making her claymore turn yellow. Optimus saw with his own optics that Ilena's left arm was going like a blur and also saw that the catfish had so many cuts that she was almost filling his body out in red. When the attack stopped, Ilene slowly put her sword back and saw the fish turn into shards of data, leaving everyone in amazement. "By the Allspark. I could not even see her blade. She is very skilled." Optimus said. Ilena received an item called 'Demon fish meat' and she put it in her inventory. "Good work, Ilene." Optimus said. He then heard his messages go off and opened up the message board and saw a name he knew all too well. "Heathcliff..." Optimus said, looking serious.

_Later that day_

Optimus sat on the edge of the bed, remembering all that had happened within the couple's vacation. "All right, doofus. No more moping around." Lisbeth said, getting serious. "I suppose you are right. It is inevitable." Optimus said. "If Heathcliff is summoning us, even though he's a big jerk, it must be something important. Especially if he's messaging you." Lisbeth said. "You make a valid point, Lis. He must be desperate. Plus, I cannot get lazy now, I must fulfill my mission to you all." Optimus said. "Just don't hurt yourself ya hear?" Lisbeth asked, smiling at her husband. "Of course, dear." Optimus said, kissing Lisbeth. Optimus, Lisbeth, and Ilena then left the little house and went to the teleporter.

_At the Teleporter_

"Thank you, Nishida. For seeing us off. Even thought our time was short, it was fun." Optimus said. "I couldn't agree more. Before I met you three, I thought of those trying to clear the game we're in a different world. I've been trapped here for two whole years. Even if I make it back somehow, I don't know if I'll be able to return to my old job. It's possible that I have already have given up on escaping. And so, I told myself that spending my time on a fishing rod may be the best thing for me. It's pretty sad." Nishida said, slumping a bit. "No... It is not-" "Me too." Lisbeth said, interrupting Optimus. "Lisbeth...?" Optimus asked, confused a little. "At first, I thought the same thing. I thought that being a blacksmith was the best thing for me. I wouldn't have to fight and I could make weapons for strangers and get a profit out of it. Every night I cried myself to sleep, feeling alone in the world. I felt like that everyday that had passed, another piece of my life was being stolen. When I woke up, I would muster all of my strength to just smile and work at my shop. My only thought was to work and survive. But then, I met a man in red and blue armor wanting to buy a sword. He was kind and courteous to me. When I showed him my masterpiece he said to me, 'You have made an excellent blade.' That man was Optimus, and as time had passed we had grown fond of one another and got married. That was the best day of my life. All that time that was stolen from me was brought back by Optimus. To me, Optimus is the meaning of my time here. The reason I put on that Nervegear, was to meet him. I'm sure that there's something important to you here." Lisbeth said, tearing up a bit and also made Optimus and Nishida smile. "That's true. You're exactly right. Life isn't so bad. It's not that bad, miss." Nishida said, tearing up as well. He then grabbed both Optimus and Lisbeth's hand and joined them together. "There's nothing more that I can do to help you. But good to you both. Even you Ms. Ilena." Nishida said. "Thank you, sir." Ilena said, giving a small smile to the old man. "If we ever return, Nishida, you and I should go fishing again." Optimus said. "I would like that." Nishida said. "We'll be back." Lisbeth said. Nishida stood back and watched his three friends about to leave. "Teleport: Grandzam." Optimus, Lisbeth and Ilena said, using the teleporter.

AN: Hey guys. I hope you guys enjoyed part 2. There will be a part 3 because I am coming back to this story at a pace so I hope you still liked it. Please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuuu... into the next one. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye! :)


	19. Chapter 13 part 3

As the three entered the K.O.B headquarters, they were having a small meeting with Heathcliff. "The Recon team were wiped out?" Optimus asked, surprised by this notion. "We sent in a twenty member party, taken from five different guilds, to prepare for the boss fight. However, when the first ten entered the center of the room, and the boss appeared, the entrance closed." Heathcliff said. Optimus then remembered the moonlight black cats massacre and Korvats' men. "An anti-crystal area." Optimus said. "And when it opened five minutes later, nothing remained in the room. Neither the ten... nor the boss." Heathcliff said, making Optimus and Lisbeth surprised. Ilena had made no reaction, her eyes were widened by the sight of Heathcliff, as if she knew him. "I see. This boss will more a greater foe than most bosses. But, regardless of this fact, we must not waver on the mission at hand: Clearing this game." Optimus said. "Exactly. We will need to attack with the largest group that we have." Heathcliff said. "You have our assistance. Even though you and I are not on the greatest of terms, Heathcliff, you shall my camaraderie for this boss." Optimus said. "Thank you, Optimus Prime. Your help will be essential for this battle. I can guarantee that." Heathcliff said, finishing the meeting.

_In a office of the K.O.B_

Optimus and the three were using the last three hours to ponder about this battle, the possible casualties that may come from this fight. "Three hours left huh? What should we do instead of waiting here?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus had a sad and regretful look on this face, which Lisbeth looked upon with curiosity. "What's wrong, doofus?" Lisbeth asked. "Lis, please do not be angry when I say this. But... perhaps you should stay here, than go to the boss fight." Optimus said, regretting his words. "Why would ask something like that?" Lisbeth asked, turning her sight away from Optimus. "I am unsure of what will happen when we cannot use teleport crystals. I am afraid that... I will lose you. If anything were to happen to you-" "So you would want to go with Ilene, and leave me here where its safe?" Lisbeth asked, interrupting Optimus. Optimus eyes closed, feeling his spark hurt with worry. "If you went and didn't come back, I would kill myself." Lisbeth said in a harsh tone, making Optimus look at her with his eyes widened as he was shocked to hear her say those words. "I'd have no reason to live anymore. And I wouldn't have forgiven myself for not going." Lisbeth said. "I am sorry... I am panicking. I must not waver now. I made a promise to everyone to beat this game, even to you, Lisbeth. Even for you, Ilena. We must beat this boss no matter what. I am proud to know that you will be fighting by my side, Lis." Optimus said. He then saw that Lisbeth was crying and she hugged her husband tightly. "Don't ever tell me to do that again. Because... I... I want to be with you forever... I want to go on date with you in the real world, then get married to you again and even grow old with you. So... So..." Lisbeth wept, not able to speak. Optimus held onto Lisbeth tightly, letting her cry on his metal shoulder. 'I must not hesitate. I must win. For Lisbeth. And for our friends.' Optimus thought.

_K.O.B restroom_

Optimus went into the restroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He then looked at his hands and wondered about something. 'Hmm. Do I have my weapons on me? I wonder.' Optimus thought. He then saw his hands insert into his arms and saw them replaced with a large hand cannon on his right arm and his Ion minigun on his left arm. 'I still have them. I should have used them sooner.' Optimus thought. He then thought something, what if Argus was looking at him now, monitoring him and everyone else that is still alive? 'I should conceal them and use them as a last resort.' Optimus thought, bringing back his hands.

_Floor 79: Yurinia teleport gate plaza_

Optimus, Lisbeth, and Ilena arrived at the plaza. As they arrived they were met with glares from different guilds, especially glares at Optimus, he had become infamous to players as he was called the 'Red and blue titan' or 'Event boss killer' or even the 'Dual wielding giant'. He heard them all as he was walking down the crowded street. "Yo!" A voice called, making the trio turn. It was Klein, standing with Agil, Maren, Sachi, Silica, and Rosalia. "Hello, Optimus." Sachi said. "Sup, Prime." Agil said, grinning. "Ah, hello everyone. It has been a long time. You are all fighting as well?" Optimus asked. "Yep. We're happy to help." Klein said. "I'm doing this because I was sick of killing puny monsters, not for that bastard, Heathcliff." Maren said truthfully, she still hadn't gotten over what had happened. "We got called by Klein and we gladly accepted." Silica said. "Besides, we were getting bored." Rosalia said. "I want this to just come to an end." Sachi said. "Either way, thank you, all of you, you honor us with your courage." Optimus said. The teleporter was activated again, bringing in the Heathcliff and the four other leaders of K.O.B. Maren held an angry look as she had saw Heathcliff. When he reach the large stone gate, Heathcliff pulled out a long crystal. "Corridor: Open" Heathcliff aid, activating a portal door. "Now, let's go." Heathcliff said, walking into the portal. All the other people followed him.

When they reached the other side of the portal, the room was lighted with dim torches and a grim sensation. "I don't like this place..." Silica said. "I agree." Optimus said. Before they entered the boss room, everyone was putting on their best gear to get ready for this unknown boss. "Are you all ready? The Knights of the Blood Oath will take the majority of damage on the front line. While we do that, I'd like you all to observe its attack patterns, and prepare to change tactics if necessary. It shall be a difficult battle, but I have faith that we will prevail. For our day of liberation!" Heathcliff said, making most of the people shout proudly. Optimus stood in silence, his spark rate was rising, he clenched his metal hands until he felt a hand on his. "It'll be ok. I'll protect you. So you protect me, ok?" Lisbeth asked, smiling. "I will. I promise." Optimus said, putting on his battle mask. "Awwww... you two are so cute." Silica said, making the couple blush which made the small group laugh. Heathcliff then opened the giant door and everyone else got out their weapons. "My friends. Let us make it out of here today." Optimus said, pulling out his Dragonslayer. "I'm gonna make a fortune out of Today's drops. I have no intention of dying." Agil said, grinning. As the door fully opened, everyone was silent for just a moment. "Attack!" Heathcliff shouted, making everyone charge into the dark room.

As they all ran in, they couldn't see a thing, but they were waiting for something to come out and attack. The giant door slowly closed and they were still waiting for something. "Nothing's happening..." One player said. Optimus kept his eyes steady, he then heard the smallest scrape and it was above all of them. "Above us!" Optimus called, getting everyone to look up. The saw a monster in his skeletal form with sharp-edged blade on most of its body. "By the Primes..." Optimus said, looking at this monster with his eyes widened in horror. The monster showed its 5 life bars and its name. "The skull Reaper." Optimus said, wiping off his horrified look and got serious. The monster's red eyes glowed and came slithering down like a snake. "Don't stay together! Get away from It!" Heathcliff shouted to the group. Most of the men were trembling in fear. "Come here! This way! RUN!" Optimus shouted. The men came running, as the Skull reaper came down. But the three of the many were sliced in half by the Skull reaper's blades and exploded into shards of data. "With... just one hit?!" Klein asked, obviously afraid. Optimus stood tall and proud and he placed his Dragonslayer at the Skull reaper. "I shall not let you defeat us! Come here!" Optimus shouted. The Skull reaper roared and charged at Optimus while Optimus was charging at the skull reaper. "Come on! Us too! We can't leave this to Optimus! Come on!" Silica roared, charging into the fray and impressing the others. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Agil, Lisbeth, Ilena, Sachi, and Maren shouted, charging into battle as well.

AN: Well, things are really starting to get crazy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye! :)


	20. Chapter 14

The battle with the Skull reaper was still going, everyone was either blocking or attacking the monster at any angle, at any direction. Many players were using their weapon skills while others were dying and transforming into shards of data. Heathcliff was able to block the front blade of the skull reaper and parry it, while Optimus and his group of friends charged in and attacked the monster at the right time so that they wouldn't get hit and die. The monster was at its small sliver of life and that's when Optimus reacted. "ATTACK!" Optimus shouted, charging at the monster. His friends roared a mighty roar and attacked the monster. "STARBURST STREAM!" Optimus shouted as he was on top of the skull reaper's head, readying his sword skill. "FINAL... SLASH!" Ilena shouted, using her sword skills as well, aiming at the monster's side. The others use their skills and was decimating the monster while all the other players watch in amazement at how this small group was doing this without their help. The monster roared a final roar as it was defeated and it turned into shards of data. Their was now silence and a large sign saying 'Congratulations' on it.

Everyone sat down and rested as they had beaten a terrifying boss. "We did it, Optimus. We did it." Lisbeth said, smiling. "Indeed we did. We all did. You were all brave on this day. Especially you, Silica. I am impressed." Optimus said, sheathing his battlemask. "Oh, it's no biggie." Silica said, laughing a bit. Optimus swiped his hand for the map and calculated how many there were minus how many were still alive to see how many had died. "14 people have died today." Optimus said, closing his eyes and let out a sad sigh. "No way." Agil said, having an expression of horror on his face. Many of the other players held the same look. "And we still have 25 floors left." Klein said. "Will we really be able to reach the top?" Agil said. Everyone got quiet and then Ilena walked up to Optimus. "Optimus." Ilena said quietly. "Yes, Ilena?" Optimus asked. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this when we were at that meeting with Heathcliff, but I had to confirm something. And I may be right." Ilena said. "What do you mean, Ilena?" Optimus asked. "I believe... that Heathcliff is _him_." Ilena said. "Him?" Optimus asked. He then thought about for a second and then his eyes widened.

"Are you sure that he is _him_?" Optimus asked. "Without a doubt. What I remembered was when Kayaba was ordering me to go in as an event boss, I saw that character being made by his other developers. It had that red armor, that shield, and also the face. Heathcliff is Kayaba." Ilena said in a serious tone. Many emotions flooded into Optimus' conscience. Rage, Contempt, Sadness, and somehow... happiness, because now... he can finally avenge the moonlit black cats, Diabel, and all the other good people that had died by this game. Optimus stood up slowly and got Lisbeth to turn around. "Optimus?" Lisbeth asked. Optimus then ran up to Heathcliff,, put on his battle mask, unsheathed out his Dragonslayer, and charged at Heathcliff, lunging with the giant ultra greatsword. "DIE!" Optimus shouted, surprising Heathcliff. Heathcliff missed the chance to block Optimus' blade, but it didn't matter, the blade stop and next to him it said that Heathcliff was a 'Immortal Object'. When the other players saw this, they were deep shock.

"What is going on?" Maren asked. "This is my friend Ilena, she has told me who you are, Heathcliff. Do you remember her?" Optimus asked. He looked to see and when he actually saw her face, he made no reaction. "You were supposed to be dead, how surprising." Heathcliff said calmly, raising his suspicion at an all time high by the other players. "What is going on?!" Maren asked again. "Why don't you tell them Heathcliff? Who you really are." Ilena asked. "When I learned of this, it brought a thought that I had a long time ago in this game, 'Where would Kayaba be hiding while he watches us and adjusts the world in his image?' And then I also remembered something I had read in Human psychology. It said that nothing is more boring as watching someone else play in an RPG. Would you not agree with this notion, Akihiko Kayaba?" Optimus asked. "Damn, it seems I have been discovered. Yes, it is true. I am Akihiko Kayaba. And if I may add, I am the game's final boss that would have awaited you at the top floor." Kayaba said, shocking all the other players of this revelation besides Optimus and Ilena. "That's pretty bad. One of the most strongest players betrays his fellow players." Ilena said. "Not a bad storyline, is it? I always thought that I would face Optimus Prime in the end. Dual wielding, especially one as special as yours with that Heavenly strength and Dragonslayer, will then act out the part of the hero that will challenge the Demon king. But you power, Prime, has exceeded my own expectations. Well, these unexpected events are part of the fun of playing an MMORPG." Kayaba said.

"Our loyalty... Our hope... how dare you... HOW DARE YOU?!" One of Kayaba's soldiers shouted, jumping up into the air and attempting to kill Kayaba. But Kayaba swiped his hand and pushed an icon, which in turn made the soldier fall to the ground and was paralyzed. "Paralysis?" Optimus muttered. He then saw all the other players including his friends, being paralyzed as well. "O-Optimus..." Lisbeth said, falling to the ground. "Lisbeth!" Optimus called, catching Lisbeth and placing her softly onto the ground. Only Optimus and Kayaba were the only ones standing. "What are you planning? Kill us all, and the cover it all up?" Optimus assumed. "Of course not. I'm not that cruel. I shall await you on the top floor, within the Ruby palace. I've put a lot of time and effort developing the K.O.B and the other front line players, so it's a shame to leave them partway. However, I'm sure that with your power, Optimus, you'll all reach me eventually. But first... Optimus, I must reward you for finding out my identity. Even though it was originally Ilena, you were the one to let everyone know of my identity and for that I wish to reward you with this: A chance." Kayaba said. "A chance? To do what?" Optimus asked. "The chance to fight me one-on-one. Naturally, I'll deactivate my immortal status. Defeat me, and you beat the game. Right here and now. And all the other players will be able to log out. How about it, Optimus?" Kayaba said, surprising Optimus.

Optimus looked down and took this to thought. "Don't do it, Optimus. For now... we should fall back." Lisbeth said. Optimus closed his eyes and remembered all the events that had occurred. Him meeting all his friends, the death of Korvatz and some of his men, his encounter with Gutz and Ilena, the death of his good friend Diabel, the death of the moonlit black cats, meeting and falling in love with Lisbeth, rescuing Silica and reviving Pina, meeting Yui, and even seeing many people try to kill him and his friends. 'This cannot continue any longer. I must finish this battle. The final battle. For Lisbeth. For Ilena and her family. And even for my other friends. I shall put this to an end **now**.' Optimus thought, finally opening his eyes as he has made his decision. "Will the players here be affected by our battle?" Optimus asked. "No. They will not be used or harmed." Kayaba said truthfully. "Then let us finish this." Optimus said, walking over to Kayaba. "Optimus!" Lisbeth said, her eyes widening as she didn't want him to do this. "I am sorry, Lisbeth. But I must not allow Kayaba to leave. And I shall not run away from this." Optimus said, turning to her. "You aren't going to die here, right?" Lisbeth asked. "No, I will win. For you and for our friends." Optimus said. "You can do it, Optimus! You have my support buddy!" Klein called, giving Optimus a thumbs up. "You have mine, Optimus!" Silica said, smiling at him. "Mine too." Rosalia said. "And mine." Sachi said. "Mine too, Prime." Agil said. "Kick his ass, Optimus!" Maren shouted. "You got this, Optimus. End all of this!" Ilena said. Optimus smiled at his friends, proud to truly have them by his side. He gave Lisbeth one last kiss on the lips, stood up, and walked over to Kayaba. "My friends. Thank you, for believing in me." Optimus said. He then pulled out his Dragonslayer and then his Dark Repulser. "Now," Optimus said, putting on his battle mask. "We shall end this right here. **RIGHT NOW!**" Optimus shouted. Kayaba then pulled out his sword and got into his battle stance. "RAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus shouted, charging at Kayaba. This shall be the final battle.

AN: Sorry for not putting the battle in this chapter, I am just going to put the final battle into it's own chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye! :)


	21. Chapter 15: The end

Optimus charged at Kayaba, lunging forward with his Dragonslayer. Kayaba was prepared for this one and hid behind his giant shield. Optimus was throwing out a lot of attacks, but none made contact to Kayaba, only to he shield. 'I know what he is doing. He is blocking my attacks, because he made these skills.' Optimus thought. He then looked behind him and noticed that his jets and wings are on his back. 'Wait. Will that work? He would be able to counter if I did something out of his expectation of attack. I will use that to my advantage.' Optimus thought, jumping back a large distance. "What's the matter, Prime? Tired of attacking?" Kayaba asked, grinning. "Try to block this." Optimus said. He then used his speed and ran up the walls, trying to get to a certain height. When he reached the maximum height of the floor he activated his jets and wings which let a small humming sound. He fired his jets and got everyone surprised on what he was doing. 'How is able to do that? I never put flying in the game!' Kayaba thought.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Optimus shouted, sheathing back his blades and flew straight at Kayaba. Kayaba was about to lunged his sword at Optimus, but Optimus cut off the power of jets and landed below Kayaba, right at his midsection. Optimus then started up his jets again, and shot himself and Kayaba up to the ceiling. Kayaba felt the ceiling bang his head with such a force, it hurt his HP by 20% and before he could even do anything, Optimus used momentum to throw Kayaba to the floor and saw him crash into, making a small crater and cracks to the floor. "Holy crap! That was awesome!" Klein said. Optimus then flew down and picked up Kayaba again, unsheathed Elucidator and tried to stab Kayaba, but it was blocked by Kayaba's shield and felt something stab through his stomach. "AGHH!" Optimus shouted, feeling the sword stab deeper into his stomach and got a bleeding effect for 10 seconds, his health then entered the orange zone. Kayaba then shield-bashed Optimus and pulled out his sword from Optimus' stomach and began slashing down on Optimus, going into the red zone. "OPTIMUS!" Lisbeth cried. "HYAAAAAHH!" Optimus shouted, clenching his fists and began landing hard punches to Kayaba's face. Optimus then grabbed Kayaba's collar and threw him to the closest wall and then stabbed Kayaba's shoulder with the Dark Repulser, Giving Kayaba a bleeding effect for 15 seconds, his health was in the orange zone. Optimus then spun him around and kicked him in the stomach, rolling on the floor.

Kayaba pulled out a health potion and was about to drink it, but before he could do even that, he was hit with a heavy uppercut by Optimus and was sent to a distance. "Optimus has Kayaba cornered! Yeah, Prime! Get the bastard!" Agil called, getting the other players to cheer for Optimus. Optimus then knocked Kayaba down, grabbing Kayaba's sword, and stabbed it into Kayaba's leg, making him scream. "You did this. All of this. You brought these humans here. You made them go mad. You let so many people die. Most of them were kind and noble humans. You let them be killed by monsters or by their own kind. You did this. It was you, Akihiko Kayaba. The creator of SAO. The murderer of almost 10,000 people." Optimus said, beating Kayaba down with his fists who was left with just a mere sliver of health. "And now..." Optimus said, standing up. He then made his right hand form into his metal hand cannon. "you..." Optimus continued as he then pointed the giant hand cannon at Kayaba's face, cocking it back. "**Die.**" Optimus said in his strong voice, firing the hand cannon, in the slowness of time the bullet traveled towards Kayaba's face and as he didn't give a shocking look, he simply closed his eyes and smiled. 'Well played, Optimus Prime. You truly are very surprising hero. You never cease to surpass my expectations. It was fun while it lasted. I knew I would never best you. And now at last, my story. The story of vengeance, murder, and somehow... companionship. Is finally complete. Thank you, Prime, for the good fight.' Kayaba thought. As time slowly came back to regular speed, Kayaba's head exploded into data and his body fell onto the floor and a second later had his body turn into shards of data. "It's over. He did it. Optimus won." Silica said, smiling, making all the other cheer in happiness. The floor rumbled and then the room that the small group were in was turning white and as that happened the people were disappearing and were left with signs saying 'Logging off'. "It's over." Optimus said, smiling as everyone that was still alive would be free at last. He saw Lisbeth standing back up and smiling with tears in her eyes. "You did it. I'm so proud of you." Lisbeth said. Optimus walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you, Lisbeth. With all of my spark." Optimus said. Lisbeth cried happily onto Optimus' shoulder as she and her friends were finally free. "I live in Tokyo, Japan. A little house that is by a small candy shop called 'Sparky's candy galore.' It's the smallest house there with a gate. I want to see you soon, Optimus." Lisbeth said. "And you will, Lisbeth. I promise." Optimus said. The couple hugged and soon awaited their log out. "See you soon... doofus." Lisbeth said, disappearing and had a sign said 'Logging out' "See you soon... Lis." Optimus said, disappearing as well.

_On Earth, at Optimus' location_

Optimus opened his optics, seeing the room that he was he when he logged in. He took off the Nervegear and stood up. 'Lisbeth.' Optimus thought. He walked outside and looked out to the sky, seeing the sun and some clouds. He readied his jets and flew off to his destination, knowing that this may take a few days to get to Tokyo, Japan.

_Three days later_

Lisbeth was in her wheelchair, being pushed by her father as she was still recovering from being in SAO for more than 2 years. "I'm just so glad you're home, sweetie." Lisbeth's father said. "I am too, dad. I'm thirsty, can I get a water?" Lisbeth asked. "Sure. I'll be right back." Lisbeth's father said, walking to the house. Lisbeth felt the wind brush her face and she truly was in bliss, but her mind was still on one thing. 'Optimus. Where are you?' Lisbeth thought. She then heard a honk from a car as it was coming up to her. It was a red and blue military truck with power jets on its back. The door opened and it revealed familiar faces. "Lisbeth, get in!" Agil said, wearing hospital clothes. She also saw Sachi, Maren, Klein, Silica, and Rosalia in the truck. She slowly grabbed onto the leather seat and tried to pull herself up, but she got some help from her friends, even thought they were having a hard time too as they all lost their strength. "Who's driving this thing?" Lisbeth asked. "None of us are. It's the truck itself." Maren said. The truck drove off, and with Lisbeth's father coming out of the house, he dropped the glass of water and was shouting Lisbeth's name. The truck sent them to a location where they were no cars, no humans, or any buildings, just some grass and a lake. The truck opened the door and everyone got out slowly. They all sat on the ground as they still couldn't even stand up. Then, the truck was transforming in front of them, surprising them all. Lisbeth was realizing what this truck was, it wasn't just a red and blue military truck, it was him. "Optimus..." Lisbeth whispered, her eyes watering. As Optimus was done transforming, he was smiling, as was his friends. "My friends, it is good to see you again, I do apologize for not waiting for you all to recover, but I wanted to meet you all." Optimus said. "You weren't kiddin' when you said you were 28 feet tall! Holy crap!" Klein said, making the other laugh. "It's nice to meet you again, Optimus. My real name is Ayano Keiko. You can still call me 'Silica' if you want." Silica said. "'Sup Prime. My name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou. Call me 'Klein' though. Please." Klein said. "I went with my actual name. But my last name is 'Hayori'." Sachi said. "My name is Maren Monogase" Maren said. "I'm Andrew Gilbert mills. Nice to meet ya, Prime." Agil said. "My name is Megumi Tachibana. Just keep calling me 'Rosalia' It's easier that way." Rosalia said. "Hey, Doofus. My name is Rika Shinozaki. I missed you." Lisbeth said. Optimus smiled again and transformed, he was slowly transforming into his 7'5'' self, he then sat down next to his friends and looked at Lisbeth. "It is good to see you again, I know that is was only a mere few days, but I was missing you terribly. I am here now. It will be harder to be with you, but I believe that we can make this work." Optimus said. "I think so too." Lisbeth said, giggling a bit. "I love you, Lisbeth." Optimus said. "I love you too, doofus." Lisbeth said, giving her husband a kiss.

AN: That is the end of season 1. You have all been there for me, reading my story, eager to read the next chapter, and giving me your support and for that I thank you. Now regarding part 2 I will not do that regarding Sugou, Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha not existing, plus, I will put in a epilogue that will help connect into season 2 so don't worry about that. Also, when I made Optimus transform to a smaller version, I put that in as a little upgrade for him so please do not hate. Everyone. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much your support means to me. Please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone. And everyone. Again, Thank you. So much. Buh-Bye! :)


	22. Chapter 16: Season Finale

_One year later_

"Lisbeth, what are you doing?" Optimus asked, trying to look as he was being blindfolded. "It's a surprise, don't worry about it, doofus." Lisbeth said, leading her husband somewhere. "Alright, I trust you, Lisbeth." Optimus said. Lisbeth stopped Optimus and opened a door. "Just a few more steps." Lisbeth said. Lisbeth closed the door with her foot. "Ok, annnnnd... alright we're here. You can take off the blindfold now." Lisbeth said.

When Optimus took off the blindfold, confetti was flying and he saw all of his friends there with a huge banner that said, 'Congratulation on beating SAO, Optimus Prime!' They even cheered the same thing. "My friends. Thank you for this celebration. You really did not have to do this." Optimus said. "What are talking about? You beat the game, you freed the living survivors man. You're a hero!" Klein said. "Plus, you got us out as well. You deserve some praise." Silica said. "I got to see my son again thanks to you. Thank you, Optimus." Ilena said, holding her son in her arms.

"It was all thanks to all of you as well. You all gave me your support and helped each other in the end. You deserve the same amount of honor as me. While I did defeat Kayaba, you all fought many other monsters and managed to save many other humans as well. So thank you. All of you here. You honor yourselves with your own bravery. To us." Optimus said, holding a glass. "TO US!" Everyone cheered. "Man, You're such a show off. First you get all the babes, then you say all that. Lucky bastard!" Klein said, grinning. "What do you mean?" Optimus asked. "Ahhhh, playing dumb huh?" Klein asked. "Don't be mean to my Daddy!" Yui said, her voice coming out of Optimus' radio. "S-Sorry about that, Yui-chan." Klein said.

As Optimus and the others were having their celebration, he received an email. "Daddy, you just got an email." Yui said. "From who, Yui?" Optimus asked. "From Argus." Yui said. "What?" Optimus asked, walking to the other side of the room. He opened the email and read it.

_Dear Optimus Prime, Congratulations on beating SAO. With this victory, you have earned a gift from Kayaba before he died. He wanted to give it to the person that defeated him in the final room or by his own terms. Please accept to receive the gift. After you receive it, you may do whatever you wish with it. _

_-Argus_

"Should I accept it?" Optimus asked. "Yes." Yui said, trusting this decision. "Alright then." Optimus said. He accepted the gift and the Item said 'World Seed'. "World... Seed. I shall scan it and see what it is." Optimus said. He scanned it and was surprised at what came up. "A world generator. It is free of the Aincrad system. Hmmm... Agil." Optimus said. "Sup Prime?" Agil asked. "I wish for you to upload this all over the internet." Optimus said, handing him a USB he pulled out of the side of his head. "What is it?" Agil said. "It is called the 'World seed'. Argus sent it to me and before I even spoke to you, I did scan it just in case if it had anything that could be a threat to the human race." Optimus said. "Well if you checked it, I'll put in on the web." Agil said, taking the USB. He went to his computer and clicked on some stuff, he then put in the USB and uploaded it to the web. "Now we just let it do its work." Agil said.

"Thank you, Agil, and thank you all loyal viewers reading this Fanfiction. We know that many of you enjoyed it." Optimus said. "We appreciate all your support throughout this year." Lisbeth said. "Be sure to check Sun the man of Hope's other stories like 'Goku in Legend of Korra' or 'One Punch Man in RWBY'. We know you'll enjoy it." Yui said through Optimus' radio. "Season 2 will happen soon but please be patient with Sun-Kun, he's finishing up school and he'll have more time to work on his stories." Klein said. "We'll see you all soon in Season 2!" Silica said. "BYE!" Everyone said.

AN: Thank you. All of you. I appreciate your support. I hope you enjoyed this season. Please send me your reviews, also be sure to follow and favorite for more content and as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


End file.
